Four Season at Kouka Academy
by Maya Yoan
Summary: AU dimana Yona dkk hidup sebagai siswa SMA di Kouka Academy (Alert : beberapa OC dimunculkan disini) dan mereka yang membuat sebuah perkumpulan rahasia harus terlibat dalam rahasia yang kini disembunyikan Hak bersama Senpai (kakak kelas) dan Sensei (guru) mereka. Haruskah mereka mengungkap rahasia ini? Fluff.
1. First : Summer

**.**

 **Kouka Academy**

 **Four Season : First - Summer**

 **.**

* * *

Lily berlari menaiki tangga, ia membuka pintu menuju atap dengan napas terengah-engah dan berteriak di depan Yona dll yang tengah makan siang "Yona?! Apa benar kau pacaran dengan Soo Won?!".

Yona sontak tersedak setelah memuncratkan susu strawberry yang ia minum "uhuk, Lily... kenapa kau bisa tahu?!".

Lily duduk di depan Yona dan mulai bercerita "jadi, anak-anak perempuan di kelasku pada heboh, mereka ingin ikut pentas Orihime dan Hikoboshi yang diadakan saat festival Tanabata nanti... nah, pada saat mereka meminta Soo Won menjadi Hikoboshi, Soo Won menolak mereka semua. Setelah itu, Hak bilang...".

" _Soo Won, kalau kau tak mau, kenapa tak kau tegaskan saja pada mereka kalau kau sudah mengajak pacarmu, Yona dari kelas 1, apa susahnya?"_.

Yona langsung mengejar Hak yang tahu-tahu sudah manjat pagar "Hak bodoh?! Bisa-bisanya kau bilang begitu di kelas?!".

"nah, karena Soo Won dipanggil Joo Doh-sensei dan harus mengurus keperluan di Osis, tadi dia selamat dari kejaran para siswi" jelas Lily.

"oh iya... kalau tak salah, Soo Won ketua Osis, Lily wakil ketua Osis dan Yona sekretaris Osis, ya?" ucap Zeno.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul gadis berambut lurus hitam legam, mata biru langit, anak kelas 3 bernama Fong Mulan, wakil ketua klub Nadeshiko "Lily, Yona, ketua klub minta kita untuk kumpul di ruang klub sepulang sekolah...".

Setelah mengiyakan ucapan Mulan, Lily mengajaknya makan bersama "Mulan-senpai, mau ikut makan siang bersama kami?".

Mulan menunjukkan sekantung plastik berisi roti dan susu "sebenarnya aku mau saja, tapi aku harus pastikan Yohime sudah makan kali ini...".

Setelah Mulan pergi, Hak turun dari pagar "Yohime, ketua klub Nadeshiko... kalau tak salah, dia sepupu sekaligus sahabat Mulan-senpai sejak kecil, kan?".

"iya, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yona heran.

Hak menyalakan rokoknya "tolong suruh dia hati-hati, ada masochist sakit jiwa yang sedang mengincarnya".

Saat Hak menunjuk ke arahnya, Jae Ha tersenyum lebar "jangan begitu, Hak... wajar kalau aku mengincarnya, kan? dia tak hanya cantik, dewasa, seksi, baik hati, dia juga ketua Osis terdahulu sebelum Soo Won, dan lagi dia menduduki peringkat teratas di Kouka Academy selama dua tahun berturut-turut sejak kelas 1. Hanya dua hal yang disayangkan darinya, fisiknya yang lemah dan kisah percintaannya tak pernah terdengar...".

"tapi, aku heran... kenapa Mulan-senpai dan Yohime-senpai malah masuk ke SMA di Kouka Academy? Setahuku, mereka berdua lulusan SMP Kai Tei yang merupakan sekolah swasta yang terdiri dari TK sampai perguruan tinggi. Hanya murid cerdas dan jenius sepertiku yang bisa bertahan dan masuk ke sekolah itu... nilai mereka berdua terbilang tinggi, mereka juga tak bermasalah..." ucap Yun mengemut lolipop.

"darimana kau tahu itu, Yun?" tanya Jae Ha.

Yun tersenyum lebar "jangan remehkan ketua jurnalis ini, dong".

Tiba-tiba, Kija datang sambil menyeret Shina dan membanting pintu atap "Hak?!".

"Kija, caramu muncul tadi sama dengan Lily, lho~ ada apa?" ucap Zeno.

"di papan pengumuman, ada yang menempel fotomu berpelukan dengan Yohime-senpai?!" ujar Kija.

"HAH?!" teriak Yona dll.

Hak menginjak puntung rokoknya "cih, bikin repot saja... papan pengumuman yang mana?".

* * *

"jadi... bisa kau jelaskan padaku, kapan ini terjadi?" tanya Mulan yang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman menyandarkan pedang kayu di bahu, melirik ke arah gadis berambut merah kekuningan bermata biru laut di sampingnya.

Yohime menghela napas dan memegang pipinya "ya, ampun... tak sopan sekali, siapa yang memotret tanpa izin?".

"bukan itu yang harusnya dipermasalahkan, kan!?" pekik Mulan.

"oh, tak kusangka... ada yang memotret bahkan memajang di tempat mencolok seperti ini..." ucap Hak muncul dari belakang Yohime kemudian merobek-robek foto itu.

Yohime tersenyum, ia pun membisiki Hak "yang bisa kurang ajar seperti ini hanya mereka, para wartawan dari klub koran sekolah...".

Benar saja, tiba-tiba wartawan dari klub koran muncul dan mengerubungi Yohime dengan rentetan pertanyaan. Mendengar ucapan serta cemoohan atau omongan jelek dari anak-anak di sekeliling mereka, Hak memukul papan pengumuman "berisik?! Dengar, Hime-sama satu ini darah rendahnya kumat di tengah jalan, wajar kalau aku menggendong dan membawanya pulang ke rumahnya, kan? lagipula, apa ada masalah kalau aku mendekatinya!?".

Saat Hak merangkul dan menempelkan kepala Yohime ke bahunya, wajah Yohime memerah.

Mulan mengayunkan pedang kayunya ke arah Hak "lepaskan sepupuku, dasar berandalan?!".

"celana dalammu yang berwarna ungu itu terlihat, senpai..." ucap Hak menyeringai saat sedang berusaha menghindari serangan Mulan.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul kepala Hak dengan pedang kayu dari belakang Hak "aku puji semangatmu yang bagus, bocah, tapi ingat, dilarang bermesraan di lingkungan sekolah...".

Yohime terkejut melihat pria berambut coklat kehitaman dengan mata heterochroma yang tak lain adalah guru sastra dan sejarah di Kouka Academy sekaligus kakak Hak yang usianya terpaut 9 tahun dengan Hak.

"terima kasih, Hakuya-sensei..." ujar Yohime lega saat Hak melepaskannya.

Mulan tersenyum, ia mendarat sambil memegang roknya "nice, sensei?!".

"aw, sakit... apa-apaan kau, Hakuya-nii!?" ucap Hak mencengkram kerah baju Hakuya.

"di sekolah, panggil aku sensei, baka otoutou..." ucap Hakuya menyentil dahi Hak.

Hak mengelus dahinya "dasar guru kasar, kau mengajar sastra dan sejarah, terus ngapain bawa-bawa pedang kayu?".

"apa boleh buat, ini karena aku diminta menjadi guru pembimbing klub kendo oleh Mulan" sahut Hakuya menunjuk Mulan yang mengangkat ibu jarinya sebelum melirik Yohime "daripada itu, Yohime Kisaki, wajahmu agak merah dan bibirmu pucat, kau demam, ya?".

"lah? Wah, benar, kau demam?!" ucap Mulan memegang dahi Yohime kemudian menyeret Yohime "cepat kita ke ruang kesehatan?! Akiko-Sensei!?".

"tunggu dulu, Lan, jangan lari-lari, kepalaku pusing..." pinta Yohime.

Setelah Yohime dan Mulan tak terlihat lagi, Hakuya mengusir murid-muridnya "ayo, bubar, bubar... kenapa masih disini?".

Setelah semua murid-muridnya bubar, Hak yang tertinggal garuk-garuk kepala dan melewati Hakuya berbisik "lain kali lebih hati-hati, bikin repot saja".

"ya, terima kasih..." ucap Hakuya.

* * *

Diam-diam, Yun mengumpulkan potongan foto yang dirobek oleh Hak dan menyusunnya di kelas saat sepulang sekolah.

"sudah kuduga, ini bukan Hak..." gumam Yun menempelkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja.

"kenapa berpikir begitu?" tanya Jae Ha.

"pria di foto ini lebih tinggi sedikit dari Hak, kira-kira 2 cm lebih tinggi, perbedaan seperti itu tak terlalu mencolok, kan?" jawab Yun.

"tinggi Hak sama dengan Jae Ha, 188 cm, berarti pria itu tingginya 190 cm? Tapi siapa dia?" gumam Yona.

"untuk apa repot-repot mencari tahu identitas pria itu?" tanya Hak yang muncul di pintu kelas.

"Hak? Kau belum pulang?" tanya Yona berdiri.

Hak mengambil tasnya dan pergi "aku ketiduran di atap... dah".

"tunggu, Hak... kau tak boleh pulang sampai kau cerita siapa orang itu?" ujar Jae Ha memegang bahu Hak dan menahan Hak "dan jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mau jujur~".

"lepaskan aku, daras mesum?!" pekik Hak yang merinding.

Hakuya yang membuka pintu kelas pun shock melihat Jae Ha memeluk Hak dari belakang "...maaf, kalau aku mengganggu, aku hanya ingin bilang kalau malam ini aku mengajar les privat di rumah Mulan, jadi tak perlu menyisakan makan malam untukku, panaskan saja bahan yang kusiapkan di kulkas. Sampai jumpa".

"kau salah paham, onii-sama?!" teriak Hak.

Tak lama kemudian, Yohime muncul lalu memberi tas kecil berisi baju "Yona-chan, kostum Orihime ini milikmu, kan? tadi ketinggalan di ruang klub...".

Yona menghampiri Yohime, mengambil tas itu dan membungkukkan kepala "oh, benar?! Terima kasih banyak, senpai?!".

"sama-sama, sampai jumpa..." ucap Yohime tersenyum dan membungkukkan kepala sebelum pergi.

Yun beranjak "kita ikuti Yohime-senpai...".

"hentikan saja, tak perlu mengikutinya" ucap Hak menghalangi mereka di pintu masuk.

"kau serius padanya, ya?" tanya Jae Ha.

"tunggu, kita belum selesai" ujar Yona memotong pembicaraan Hak dan Jae Ha, meminta Hak menutup pintu kelas.

Setelah Hak menutup pintu kelas atas permintaan Yona, Yona mengeluarkan sepucuk surat "yang lebih penting, kita punya tugas baru, Yun... seperti biasa, terletak di locker milik klub Nadeshiko".

Klub Nadeshiko yang isinya perempuan semua itu menawarkan bantuan pada para murid yang ingin berkonsultasi atau memiliki masalah. Tapi, klub Nadeshiko hanya penyalur, karena yang sebenarnya beraksi adalah Yun dkk sebagai anak-anak yang memiliki kemampuan khusus (dan Author rasa gak usah dijelasin udah pada tau, kan?).

Yona membuka surat itu "dari para lelaki yang mengagumi Yohime-senpai, tolong selidiki apa hubungan Yohime-senpai dan Hak? By X kelas 1 sebagai perwakilan.

Hak menghela napas, sorot matanya berubah menjadi serius "karena aku sudah berjanji... untuk melindungi mereka berdua, salah satunya Yohime-senpai".

* * *

 **.**

 **FlashBack...**

 **.**

Dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah sambil berjalan kaki, Yohime membetulkan syalnya dan meniup kedua tangannya "dingin sekali...".

Yohime melihat hasil rapotnya dan tersenyum, ia kembali meraih peringkat tertinggi, tak hanya di kelas, tapi juga di sekolahnya. Saat tiba ke rumah, Yohime bergegas menuju ruang keluarga yang lampunya menyala "ayah, hari ini...".

Yohime terkejut saat melihat pria berambut hitam dan bermata ungu yang duduk di samping ayahnya, pria yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu adalah sepupunya, anak dari bibinya.

Ayah Yohime, Dal meminta Yohime duduk dan memulai pembicaraan "jadi, Himiko, bibimu akan menjadi ibumu. Dan sepupumu ini, Kou Koryu... sebenarnya dia adalah kakakmu, meski kalian kakak beradik seayah...".

"aku tidak mau?!" ucap Yohime berdiri "musim gugur kemarin ibu baru saja meninggal, kan? sekarang ayah sudah menikah lagi?! Sejak awal, ayah tak mencintai ibu, kan?!".

Dal menampar Yohime "jaga ucapanmu?!".

"dengan mudahnya ayah melupakan ibu, bagaimana aku tak mempertanyakan hal itu?", Yohime memegang pipinya dan mulai menangis "ibuku hanya ada satu... aku benci kalian semua?!".

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Yohime langsung berlari keluar sambil menangis dan tak melihat arah hingga ia menabrak seseorang di tengah jalan.

"maaf, kau tak apa-apa, kan?" ucap Hakuya membantu mengumpulkan barang-barang milik Yohime.

Yohime membungkukkan badan dan bergegas pergi "terima kasih...".

" _apa dia baik-baik saja? gadis itu pelamun..."_ pikir Hakuya yang kemudian melihat beberapa berandalan menggoda Yohime.

Saat Yohime terduduk lemas dan dipegang oleh salah satu berandalan, Hakuya menepis tangan berandalan itu, melepas kacamatanya sehingga mata heterochroma yang unik itu dimana mata kirinya berwarna merah dan mata kanannya berwarna hijau dedaunan terlihat oleh para berandalan itu dan menggenggam lengan Yohime "pergilah, jangan ganggu dia...".

Hanya dengan tatapan mata kirinya yang merah, para berandalan itu kabur.

"rumahmu dimana? Biar kuantar..." ujar Hakuya membersihkan rok Yohime.

Yohime langsung menangis dan memeluk Hakuya.

Di taman dekat pohon natal, Hakuya memberikan minuman hangat yang ia beli pada Yohime yang baru selesai menangis "sudah baikan? Nih, coklat hangat...".

"maaf, saya malah menangis tiba-tiba dan merepotkan anda..." ucap Yohime dengan wajah memerah.

"tak masalah, aku sering melihat murid-muridku menangis saat ditolak laki-laki...".

"anda guru apa?".

"sejarah dan sastra di Kouka Academy".

Tiba-tiba, Mulan yang kebetulan ada di dekat situ menyapa Yohime "lho, Hime? Kau ngapain? Kok masih pakai seragam?".

Melihat Mulan yang memakai baju bebas, Yohime balik bertanya "kau lagi jalan-jalan? Sendirian?".

"tidak, aku baru pulang dari karaoke bareng yang lain... ternyata mereka malah kencan buta, payah... jadi aku pulang duluan saja menyelinap tadi" ucap Mulan mengangkat bahu sambil menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum menunjuk Hakuya "siapa dia? Pacarmu?".

"bukan..." ucap Yohime dan Hakuya mengayunkan tangan dan menjawab bersamaan.

"apakah kau temannya?" tanya Hakuya.

"aku sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil... apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mulan memegang tangan Yohime.

"tadi kau bereaksi saat aku menanyakan rumahmu... apa ada masalah yang membuatmu tak mau pulang ke rumah?" ujar Hakuya.

Yohime meminta Mulan duduk di sampingnya dan menceritakan kejadian di rumahnya barusan.

Mulan berdiri dan berteriak "dasar pak tua sialan?!".

Yohime tertawa melihat reaksi Mulan "hei, kenapa malah kau yang marah?".

"lha kau sendiri, memangnya nggak marah?!" ucap Mulan.

"gadis yang energik, ya..." komentar Hakuya kemudian menepuk kepala Yohime "menikah untuk kedua kalinya bukan berarti ayahmu tak pernah mencintai ibumu. Tapi, sebagai ayah, ayahmu juga salah karena ia menikah dengan selingkuhannya dalam rentang waktu tak lama setelah ibumu meninggal... coba bicarakan baik-baik dulu...".

Yohime mengalihkan wajahnya pada Hakuya "...apa anda tahu bagaimana rasanya orang tua menikah lagi?".

Hakuya terdiam sesaat, setelah menggerakkan jari-jarinya menghitung sesuatu, Hakuya mengangkat 7 jarinya "ditambah mendiang ibuku, total pernikahan yang dijalani ayahku sudah 7 kali...".

"HAH?!" ucap Mulan dan Yohime.

"mendiang ibuku adalah istri pertamanya, beliau meninggal saat aku berusia 5 tahun, jadi aku tak terlalu ingat selain warna matanya yang sama denganku... setelah itu, ayahku menjalankan bisnisnya yang membuatnya beberapa kali melakukan pernikahan politik, sebelum ia berkali-kali menikah dan bercerai, aku minta dititipkan saja. Sekarang aku tinggal di rumah kakekku, masih ada 4 adik lelaki yang harus kuurus, jadi aku tak terlalu peduli pada ayahku yang kawin cerai... yah, meski dibilang adik, mereka berempat adik sepupuku... dua di antara mereka mirip denganku, jadi sudah terasa seperti saudara sendiri" tutur Hakuya.

"hee... hebat juga, ya... kalau aku sih, ibuku sibuk mengurus apartemen dan hotel miliknya sementara ayahku jarang pulang dari luar negeri... jadi ada mereka atau tidak, rasanya sama saja... soalnya yang biasa mengurusku adalah pamanku yang bekerja sebagai pelatih atlet sumo, ditambah ada 2 adik sepupuku yang suka mengerjaiku karena kesulitan membedakan mereka berdua yang anak kembar, jadi rumah kami cukup ramai..." ucap Mulan.

Yohime melihat ke atas "saudara, ya... yang kutahu, dia sepupuku yang usianya 8 tahun di atasku, tak kusangka dia kakak laki-lakiku, hasil hubungan ayahku yang berselingkuh dengan bibiku... suami bibi memang mandul, tapi kakek kami begitu keras... karena itu, sebagai adik, meski tahu suaminya selingkuh, ibuku diam saja... aku tak membenci kakakku, hanya saja aku tak bisa memaafkan apa yang telah ayahku perbuat pada mendiang ibu...".

"aku juga bakal marah kalau aku ada di posisimu atau ibumu... lagipula Hime masih terlalu baik, kalau aku ada di posisimu, akan kutampar mereka berkali-kali baru aku puas" ucap Mulan berdecak pinggang dan mendengus.

Yohime tertawa kecil sebelum melompat dari kursi "baiklah, aku pulang dulu... terima kasih, Mulan, sensei juga... hati-hati di jalan...".

Tak lama setelah Yohime hendak menyebrang jalan, Hakuya berniat berbincang-bincang sejenak dengan Mulan "dari seragam gadis tadi, kalian dari Perguruan Kai Tei, ya?".

Setelah Mulan mengangguk, Hakuya melirik sesaat ke belakang, melihat Yohime tengah menyebrang. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tabrakan dari belakang. Keduanya menoleh, Mulan langsung berlari menghampiri Yohime yang terkapar berlumuran darah setelah ditabrak dan terseret sejauh 2 meter dari zebra cross.

Sementara Mulan menangis memeluk Yohime, Hakuya segera menelpon ambulans "kecelakaan lalu lintas di daerah X, tolong segera kirimkan satu ambulans?!".

Di loby rumah sakit, selagi menunggu Yohime di depan ruang operasi, Mulan yang baru selesai menelpon rumahnya menemani Hakuya yang terlihat stres.

"sensei... apa maksud ucapanmu tadi? bisikanmu yang berkata 'kenapa tak terlihat?', memang apa yang tak kau lihat?" tanya Mulan duduk di samping Hakuya.

Hakuya yang dari tadi diam, menatap Mulan setelah ia berdiri "akan kuceritakan sekalian saat gadis itu sudah sadar, aku harus menelpon keluargaku dulu".

Tak lama setelahnya, Dal datang bersama Kou dan Himiko.

Melihat Hakuya ada disitu bersama Mulan, Kou naik pitam dan mencengkram kerah baju Hakuya "kau... jadi karena kau, adikku kecelakaan?!".

Mulan melerai Hakuya dan Kou "tunggu dulu, kenapa kau malah menyalahkannya?!".

Kou terengah-engah "sudah jelas, karena dia dewa kematian?! Dimanapun itu, dia ada saat orang lain mengalami kemalangan, karena itu dia dijuluki dewa kematian?!".

Mulan menampar Kou dengan mata berkaca-kaca "jangan bercanda?! jika bukan karena kalian, keluarganya yang membuatnya menangis, dia takkan keluar rumah dan mengalami kecelakaan ini?! Jangan menyalahkan pria ini, dia justru menemani Hime dan menyuruhnya pulang meski Hime terus menangis karena tak ingin pulang ke rumah?! Jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hime, itu salah kalian yang tak peduli pada perasaan Hime?! Kalian egois!?".

Ucapan Mulan membuat Kou, Dal dan Himiko tak bisa bicara apa-apa. Tak lama kemudian, lampu ruang operasi mati, Yohime dibawa keluar menuju ruang ICU.

"untuk sementara kita belum bisa tenang, masa kritisnya belum lewat. Jika sampai obat biusnya habis, kira-kira sekitar 3 hari lagi, ia belum sadar juga... kemungkinan ia akan koma..." ucap dokter itu.

"pulanglah, sensei... sejak awal... seharusnya anda tak terlibat..." pinta Mulan yang bersandar di dinding, menyeka air matanya setelah menelpon keluarganya untuk mengabarkan bahwa ia takkan pulang hari ini karena ia ingin menjaga Yohime di rumah sakit.

"bisa aku pinjam hp-mu?" tanya Hakuya yang kemudian menyimpan nomor Mulan setelah menelpon hp-nya sendiri "bagaimanapun, aku sudah terlibat... jika terjadi apa-apa, langsung hubungi aku".

Hakuya pulang ke rumahnya larut malam dan Hak yang terkejut melihatnya langsung menghampirinya "nii-sama, darah di bajumu itu...!?".

"tenang saja, ini bukan darahku..." ucap Hakuya melemparkan bajunya yang berlumuran darah ke dalam ember.

 **.**

Meski tak tahu apa yang terjadi, Hak jelas merasa ada yang tak beres apalagi kakaknya selalu pergi ke rumah sakit setelah itu. Karena merasa tak tenang, ia menemani Hakuya yang pergi ke rumah sakit di hari ke-3. Saat sampai di rumah sakit, mereka berdua terkejut melihat Mulan keluar dari kamar Yohime dirawat, berusaha mengusir Kou dengan pedang kayu "keluar?!".

Hak yang memang ikut kendo juga di sekolah, menahan ayunan pedang Mulan "wow, baru kali ini kulihat di rumah sakit ada seorang penjaga yang mengusir orang lain yang ingin menjenguk dengan pedang kayu?".

"energik seperti biasa... bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Hakuya.

Mulan yang matanya sembab, pengaruh kurang tidur dan habis menangis, melihat ke arah Hakuya dan Hak "oh, anda... masuklah, dia sudah sadar...".

"penglihatan masa depan?" ucap Yohime dan Mulan terkejut.

Hakuya berdiri menatap jendela "mata kiriku yang merah ini bisa melihat masa depan, tapi hanya sekian detik ke depan... aku pertama kali mendapat penglihatan ini saat masih berusia 5 tahun, yang pertama kali kulihat adalah anak tetanggaku yang terjatuh dari ayunan. Tak lama setelah aku menceritakan ini pada orang tuaku, mendiang ibuku jatuh dari tangga, baru diketahui kalau penyakitnya sudah sangat parah. Keesokan harinya, beliau meninggal... kakek kami membawaku karena ayahku menyalahkanku atas kematian ibuku... entah kenapa, sejak itu aku bisa melihat potongan masa depan, terutama saat orang lain akan tertimpa bencana... tapi saat aku ada di dekatmu kemarin, bencana itu malah tak terlihat sehingga kau mengalami kecelakaan ini... maaf...".

Dari belakang, Hak menjitak kepala Hakuya "kebiasaan, kau itu selalu depresi kalau melihat masa depan dan gagal mencegahnya... itu bukan salahmu kalau kau tak sempat mencegahnya... kau sudah menolongnya, kan? buktinya, dia masih hidup...".

"Hime?! Jangan bangun dulu?!" teriak Mulan menahan tubuh Yohime yang terkulai lemas.

Ketika Hakuya mendekat, Yohime menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hakuya dan tersenyum "warna rambut dan matamu... saat kau memintaku untuk tetap sadar seperti Sakura yang berguguran... manusia tak bisa melawan takdir, jangan menyalahkan dirimu atas apa yang tak kau inginkan terjadi...".

Hak mengajak Mulan keluar "Hakuya-nii, kau mau minum apa?".

"sekalian aku mau beli kopi" ucap Mulan.

Sambil duduk di kantin rumah sakit, Hak menatap keluar jendela yang dipenuhi salju "kau apanya gadis itu?".

"aku sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil..." ucap Mulan meminum kopi panas "lalu kau sendiri? Adiknya?".

"adik sepupunya... jujur, aku tak tahan saat melihat Hakuya-nii dalam keadaan terpuruk seperti sekarang, tiap kali ia melihat masa depan dan gagal mengubahnya, ia pasti akan menyalahkan dirinya seperti sekarang" ujar Hak kesal.

"yah, kita biarkan saja mereka berdua dulu. Kurasa, suasana di antara mereka berdua cukup bagus..." ujar Mulan.

Saat mereka berdua kembali, mereka melihat Yohime dan Hakuya tertidur.

 **.**

Di akhir musim dingin, akhirnya Yohime bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Hakuya dan Mulan yang membantu Yohime keluar mengajaknya pulang ke rumah. Di depan rumah sakit, Yohime menggenggam erat tangan Hakuya, saat Hakuya melihatnya yang menundukkan kepala dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Hakuya memegang wajahnya.

"kau benar-benar tak ingin pulang?".

"aku harus pulang kemana? Aku tak mau pulang kesana, itu bukan rumahku lagi..." isak Yohime.

Hakuya menyentuhkan dahinya ke dahi Yohime "kau tak perlu pulang ke tempat yang hanya akan menyengsarakanmu, akulah yang akan menjadi keluargamu nanti...".

"eh?" ucap Yohime terkejut, ia paham maksudnya "tapi... kenapa aku?".

"aku lupa bilang, kekuatanku untuk melihat masa depan takkan berfungsi saat aku mencoba melihat masa depan keluargaku... dan aku tak bisa melihat masa depanmu saat aku mencoba melihatnya... mungkin, sejak melihatmu yang menangis di bawah salju itu, aku telah jatuh hati padamu... kau yang begitu dingin, tapi lembut seolah meleleh jika disentuh, bagaikan salju..." ucap Hakuya tersenyum dan memeluk Yohime.

Yohime memeluk Hakuya dan tersenyum sambil memegang wajah Hakuya "aku juga... padamu yang begitu tegar dan kokoh, seperti pohon Sakura...".

Dari balik pagar rumah sakit, Hak dan Mulan yang mengintip mereka berdua pun melakukan toss.

Mulan duduk berjongkok di pagar "sepertinya berjalan dengan lancar... ah, aku suka sekali senyuman Hime yang seperti itu... akan kulindungi dia, karena Hime orang yang penting bagiku...".

Hak tersenyum dan mengadu tinju dengan Mulan "kalau begitu, sama denganku... ah, tapi mereka belum bisa menikah kalau Yohime belum lulus SMA, kan? ini janji di antara kita, kita lindungi mereka berdua sampai mereka bisa bersatu...".

"setuju..." ucap Mulan mengadu tinju dengan Hak "tapi kakakmu hebat juga, itu tadi lamaran secara tak langsung, kan? baru pertama kali lihat~".

"yah, aku rasa adik-adikku juga tak akan keberatan, tapi sepertinya kami harus bersiap menolongnya agar kakek kami tak membunuhnya saat tahu kalau Hakuya-nii menjalin hubungan dengan muridnya sendiri".

"...kakekmu sadis, ya?".

Setelahnya, Yohime dititipkan di rumah Mulan.

 **.**

Mulan masuk ke kamar "kau tidak jadi masuk ke SMA Kai Tei... karena pria itu mengajar di sana?".

"jadi kau bertemu Kou onii-san... benar, aku tak bisa sekolah disana dengan tenang selama ada orang itu di sekolah... Mulan, kau tak perlu mengubah pilihan SMA-mu hanya gara-gara aku..." ucap Yohime yang tahu kalau tadi siang Mulan pergi melihat-lihat SMA Kai Tei sementara ia dan Hakuya pergi ke rumah sakit untuk check-up sekalian melihat-lihat SMA yang akan ia masuki.

"jangan salah paham, aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai saudara sendiri, sudah sewajarnya jika saudara bersama, kan?" ucap Mulan memegang tangan Yohime.

Yohime mengangguk, tersenyum lebar "terima kasih... gantinya, panggil aku Yohime saja...".

 **.**

Musim semi tiba, upacara penerimaan murid baru di Kouka Academy berlangsung, Yohime yang merasa pusing pun hampir jatuh pingsan.

Mulan duduk sambil memegangi Yohime yang lemas "Yohime!? Bertahanlah...".

"ada apa?" ucap Hakuya berdiri di depan mereka.

Mulan terkejut saat melihat Hakuya, tapi ia pura-pura tak kenal "oh, maaf, mungkin kondisi sepupuku belum pulih benar akibat kecelakaan yang ia alami. Dimana ruang kesehatannya, sensei?".

Hakuya membopong Yohime yang hampir tak sadarkan diri "kau sepupunya, kan? Kalau begitu, kau bisa temani dia di ruang kesehatan...".

Saat Mulan ikut bersama Hakuya, ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari murid lain.

"siapa guru itu?".

"tingginya... tampan pula...".

"keren banget?!".

"enaknya, dibopong bak Hime-sama...".

 **.**

"darah rendah... istirahatlah, dan jangan lupa makan roti dan susu yang kami sediakan" ucap Akiko, dokter ruang kesehatan yang keluar ruangan sebentar.

"kaget aku, tak kusangka anda mengajar disini..." ucap Mulan.

"Yohime tak memberitahumu?" ucap Hakuya.

Mulan melirik Yohime sambil tersenyum usil "hoo, jadi ini juga sebabnya kau memilih sekolah ini?".

"diam, biarkan aku tidur dulu..." ucap Yohime.

Setelahnya, Hakuya keluar sebentar dan memberi 2 buah susu strawberry dan roti "kalau sudah bisa bangun, makanlah... aku harus mengajar dulu sekalian memberi salam...".

"sensei, anda wali kelas berapa?" tanya Mulan.

"Hakuya Rentaro, guru sastra dan sejarah, wali kelas 3-1...".

Saat naik ke kelas 2, Yohime dan Mulan bertemu Hak, Lily dan Soo Won. Di sekolah, hanya Mulan dan Hak yang tahu hubungan Yohime dan Hakuya yang sebenarnya. Tentu saja mereka berdua merahasiakannya, baik Mulan yang sudah berjanji untuk melindungi Yohime, juga Hak yang tak mau lagi melihat Hakuya terpuruk.

 **.**

 **FlashBack End...**

 **.**

* * *

Yona berdiri di depan Hak, mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Hak yang melamun "Hak? Dari tadi diam aja, jadi... kau sudah janji pada siapa?".

"bukan urusanmu... lebih baik, kau urus saja pacarmu..." jawab Hak pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

"seperti biasa, dia dingin sekali dan selalu menghindar saat membahas soal percintaannya" ucap Jae Ha memainkan rambutnya dan melihat jam tangannya "sudah sore, mungkin lebih baik kita pulang dulu".

 **.**

"terus, kenapa kita malah membuntuti Hak?" tanya Kija pada Jae Ha yang menyeret mereka.

"memangnya kau nggak penasaran atas sikapnya yang barusan? seperti laki-laki yang berusaha menghindari saat didesak soal topik perselingkuhannya" ujar Jae Ha.

Shina yang penglihatannya paling tajam dan bisa melihat jarak sampai bermeter-meter dalam radius 180 derajat, menunjuk ke sebuah kafe "Hak... bersama Mulan-senpai...".

"APA?!" ucap Yona dkk.

Kali ini Yona juga ikut serta karena Soo Won tak bisa pulang dengannya, alasannya kepala sekolah dan para guru memintanya datang dalam rapat sebagai ketua Osis.

 **.**

Saat Hak menemani Mulan yang berbaring di padang rumput di tepi sungai, Hak hanya berdiri melihat indahnya matahari terbenam.

Melihat Hak termenung, Mulan mengulurkan tangannya pada Hak "Hak, pegang tanganku...".

Hak bukannya memenuhi permintaan Mulan, malah menoleh ke arahnya sambil mendelik "tidak mau, kau pasti mau melihat masa lalu atau isi hatiku, kan?".

Mulan berdiri dan membersihkan roknya "kalau begitu, bicaralah... apa yang membuatmu resah? Cinta sepihakmu lagi?".

Saat jarak wajah Mulan dengannya hanya tinggal beberapa senti, Hak memalingkan wajahnya "...salah satunya".

Mendengar jawaban Hak, Mulan tersenyum puas dan menari di tengah padang rumput yang diterpa hembusan angin.

"kau tahu? Aku beranggapan kalau terkadang... yang namanya cinta itu mirip dengan candu, membuat siapapun ketagihan, dosis yang kita pakai makin lama makin bertambah, tapi bisa juga berkurang bahkan menghilang saat kau sangat ingin lepas darinya... sensasi yang paling ingin kau rasakan adalah sesuatu yang timbul dalam benakmu, kau ingin terus mencicipinya, tak peduli itu pahit, berbahaya, bisa merusakmu atau..." ucap Mulan yang kini berdiri tepat di depan Hak, mencengkram kerah bajunya "itu terlarang... dan bisa saja kau mati karenanya...".

"...kau nggak lagi nge-fly, kan?" tanya Hak memegang wajah Mulan, ia amati pupil mata, nafas serta detak jantung Mulan yang normal, suhu tubuh serta getaran tubuh Mulan pun normal.

Saat gadis yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu tertawa, Hak langsung kesal dan melepaskannya "ah, kau menipuku lagi!?".

"tenang aja, aku cuma konsumsi obat-obatan itu saat aku SMP, kok... obat penenang apapun yang kupakai, aku tetap tak bisa menghilangkan perasaanku..." sahut Mulan mengambil tasnya.

Sambil mengantar Mulan pulang, Hak kembali membuka obrolan "yang kau maksud, cinta sepihakmu pada pria itu lagi? Kurasa tak ada masalah dengannya, kecuali soal itu...".

"benar, rasanya aku seperti mengkhianati Yohime jika aku menjalin hubungan dengannya... akan lebih mudah untuk melupakannya seandainya ia yang pria brengsek..." sahut Mulan menundukkan kepala, menghela napas berat, mengatupkan kedua tangannya merutuk dirinya sendiri "oh, Tuhan!? Dari semua pria yang ada, kenapa aku harus jatuh cinta pada pria itu, sih!?".

"hm, aku pikir aku mungkin bisa jadi pelampiasanmu, kalau saja di sekolah tak beredar gosip tentangku dan Yohime-senpai..." gumam Hak yang mengelus-elus kepala Mulan, merasa kasihan pada Mulan yang terlanjur jatuh cinta "tapi aku penasaran alasannya, jika kuingat pertama kali kita bertemu di rumah sakit, kau sedang mengusirnya keluar kamar Yohime-senpai dengan pedang kayu, kenapa tahu-tahu kau malah jatuh cinta padanya?".

" _benar, kenapa, ya? hanya satu yang terlintas di benakku, saat kita bertemu..."_ pikir Mulan dengan tatapan menerawang.

* * *

 **.**

 **FlashBack...**

 **.**

Mulan melihat-lihat desain interior di SMA KaiTei, gedungnya dicat merah tua dipadu warna kuning gading, nuansa Jepang terasa kental ketika ia memasuki kuil yang disediakan khusus untuk para siswa berdoa di tahun baru atau kalau-kalau mereka mengadakan upacara yang juga memerlukan kuil. Meski kuil ini berada di bukit belakang gedung SMA yang dipenuhi hutan, area ini masih masuk kawasan sekolah mereka. Mulan merasa sayang sekali, Yohime tak bisa ikut bersamanya untuk melihat SMA yang ingin ia masuki dengan alasan ia akan check-up, diantar Hakuya. Mulan pun mendoakan kebahagiaan sepupunya, agar kelak hubungan mereka bisa langgeng sesuai ucapan Hakuya. Selesai berdoa, Mulan berbalik dan menubruk seseorang sehingga berkas yang dibawa pria itu berserakan.

"wakh?! maaf" ujar Mulan setengah panik, berusaha mengumpulkan berkas yang berserakan di tanah.

Sibuk merapikan apa yang ia jatuhkan, pria itu tak sengaja menyentuh tangan Mulan yang menyodorkan hampir setengah dari apa yang ia jatuhkan. Saat itulah, Mulan sempat melihat masa lalu Kou dan gemetar, ia langsung meminta maaf, membungkukkan badan dan pamit pulang. Apa yang ia lihat dari Kou, tak boleh diketahui Yohime.

"tunggu!?" ucap Kou memegang pergelangan tangan Mulan.

Lagi-lagi masa lalu Kou terlihat, dimana Kou mengintip sebuah ruangan, Dal duduk terdiam sementara Tae Yang (ibu kandung Yohime) dan Himiko (ibu kandung Kou) bertengkar mulut. Meski emosi, Tae Yang tetap anggun, layaknya wanita aristokrat, dia hanya meminta agar Dal bisa bersikap adil padanya, pada anak-anaknya serta bibi Yohime yang saat itu masih menjadi simpanannya. Sementara Himiko, ia ingin agar ia dan anaknya mendapat perlakuan adil dari Dal, dimana ia ingin Dal lebih perhatian padanya dan Kou. Tak mau melihat lebih lanjut, Mulan menepis tangan Kou dengan kasar.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!?".

Untungnya saat ini tak ada siapapun di sekitar mereka berdua karena saat itu tengah jam makan siang. Kou tak mengerti, kenapa mata gadis yang mengusirnya setiap kali ia ingin sekedar melihat kondisi Yohime, kali ini ia malah tampak ketakutan. Setelah mendengar bentakan Mulan tadi, Kou garuk-garuk kepala dan merasa bersalah melihat Mulan yang masih mengepalkan kedua tangannya, memegangi dadanya untuk menenangkan diri.

Kou pun menyodorkan sekotak bekal "maaf, aku takkan menyentuhmu lagi, tapi... bisa kita bicara sebentar? Sekalian makan siang, meski aku hanya punya onigiri...".

Setelah merasa sedikit tenang dan menyantap satu onigiri, Mulan membuka pembicaraan "jadi, mau bicara apa?".

"bagaimana kabar Yohime?".

" _tidak heran, karena ia mencintainya... tanpa tahu mereka kakak beradik seayah"_ pikir Mulan yang sedikit simpati pada Kou.

Tiba-tiba, Kou berdiri, seolah menahan amarahnya Kou mendesak Mulan "kenapa kau bisa tahu, kalau aku, terhadap Yohime... apa sejelas itu terlihat?".

" _duh, apa yang harus aku jawab? Apa kujawab saja aku tahu dari Hime?"_ pikir Mulan yang detak jantungnya tak karuan seolah mau melompat keluar.

Seolah tahu apa yang baru saja dipikirkan Mulan, Kou berdiri dan menghela napas lega "ah, benar... tentu saja dari Yohime, ya... termasuk soal aku yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya? karena itu kau tahu kalau aku mencintainya? Rupanya dia sangat mempercayaimu, Fong Mulan...".

Mulan tak menjawab, hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya _"bodohnya aku, kenapa aku harus deg-degan? Tak mungkin pria yang baru kutemui ini tahu kalau aku bisa membaca masa lalu atau isi hati orang lain hanya dengan menyentuhnya? Paling tidak dia tak mungkin tahu dari Hime karena Hime tak mungkin melanggar janjinya dan memberitahu pria ini"_.

Saat Mulan kembali melirik Kou, ia awalnya terkejut melihat Kou menatapnya lekat dengan jarak yang dekat, kemudian heran karena Kou tersenyum dengan ekspresi kemenangan "hoo, rupanya kau punya kemampuan seperti itu, ya? menarik... Hakuya yang bisa melihat masa depan, Yohime yang tak bisa kubaca pikirannya, dan kau... itu sebabnya kau bereaksi seperti tadi hanya karena aku menyentuhmu...".

Kali ini Kou berbalik dan menunjuknya "katakan, apa saja masa laluku yang kau lihat? Sayang sekali aku hanya bisa mendengar isi hati orang lain, bukan melihatnya".

Mulan tersentak, kali ini ia merasa kesal dan berdiri "kau... membaca pikiranku, ya!?".

Saat Mulan hendak pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya, Kou berdecak pinggang "kalau kau mau aku tutup mulut soal kemampuanmu, kabari aku bagaimana keadaan Yohime!?".

Mulan tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi dan langsung menampar Kou "aku benci padamu!? rugi aku bersimpati pada pria sepertimu!?".

Tanpa menghiraukan Kou lagi, Mulan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Di stasiun kereta, ia tak sengaja menabrak seorang berandalan yang tak sengaja ia lihat masa lalunya, sangat buruk dan membuat Mulan mual, karena pria itu adalah pecandu narkoba sekaligus penjajal seks bebas yang bahkan tega memperkosa adiknya sendiri.

"kalau jalan pakai mata, dong!?" hardik berandalan itu yang heran ketika Mulan langsung meringkuk sambil menutupi mulutnya, matanya berusaha keras menahan bulir air yang seolah siap jatuh kapan saja.

Sialnya, saat ia belum bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, berandalan itu berkumpul di dekatnya.

"oi, gadis itu kenapa?".

"eh, tapi manis juga...".

"kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maaf karena tadi menabrakku, kau tak keberatan kalau main dengan kami, kan?".

Ketika tangan salah satu berandalan itu hendak menyentuh Mulan, Kou menahannya "jangan sentuh dia...".

"om siapa? jangan ganggu kami, dong!?" hardik berandalan itu kesal.

Saat berandalan itu hendak memukul Kou, sebuah tangan lebih dulu menangkap kepalan berandalan itu.

Pria itu Aruma, dia baru akan kembali ke kantor setelah makan siang bersama istrinya "kau ngapain, sensei?".

Kou menyeringai dan menunjuk para berandalan itu "yo, Aruma~ kebetulan, berhubung kau polisi divisi kenakalan remaja, bisa kau ceramahi para berandalan ini? Aku hampir ditonjok mereka padahal aku hanya ingin menolong muridku yang cantik ini... kasihan, dia diganggu mereka padahal dia sedang sakit...".

Aruma mengangguk setelah melihat Mulan yang pucat "kau benar, lebih baik kau antar gadis ini ke rumahnya... apa boleh buat, kali ini akan kupenuhi permintaanmu sebagai teman lama, meski merepotkan... padahal kau bisa saja balas menghajar mereka dengan karate dan 23 yang kau kuasai, kan?".

Kou tertawa renyah dan menepuk bahu Aruma "ah, itu tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Judo sabuk hitam serta Karate dan 27 yang kau kuasai, kan?".

Mendengar ucapan Aruma, berandalan-berandalan itu pasrah saja menerima ceramah darinya. Sementara itu, Kou menggendong Mulan sampai rumahnya.

"...kenapa kau menolongku?".

"kau rela marah dan menangis demi orang yang kau sayangi, hanya orang-orang yang tulus yang bisa begitu...".

 **.**

 **FlashBack End...**

 **.**

* * *

Melihat Mulan terdiam, Hak pun tak memaksanya bicara "ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau bilang alasanmu... tapi Yohime-senpai khawatir padamu, katanya hari minggu kemarin seharusnya kau diajak kencan tapi kenapa wajahmu malah kelihatan susah?".

"...dia sudah tahu perasaanku padanya".

Hak refleks menoleh ke arah Mulan "...lalu?".

"kami bertengkar...".

"kalau begitu, berbaikanlah... untuk apa dibuat rumit?".

"setelah dia menciumku dengan paksa sambil menahan tubuhku ke dinding?".

Hak sampai terjungkal saking kagetnya, bukan hanya karena ucapan terakhir Mulan, tapi juga karena apa yang ia lihat barusan, ekspresi Mulan yang dijamin bakal bikin siapapun yang belum kena imunisasi seperti Hak agar kebal dari perempuan manapun selain perempuan yang ia cintai, merasa kalau Mulan sangat manis dengan wajah merah padam karena menahan malu.

"...kenapa diam?" ujar Mulan menutupi telinga dan wajahnya yang sudah merah padam.

"onii-sama!?" ujar gadis SMP yang berambut coklat kemerahan dan bermata hijau, memeluk erat Hak dari belakang.

"ohok?! Yasmine, sudah kubilang berapa kali, jangan menerjangku dari belakang?! Punggung itu nyawa laki-laki, tahu?! Baka Imoutou?!" protes Hak.

 **.**

"Imoutou?!" ujar Yun dkk refleks menutup mulut.

"iya, itu adik kandung Hak, kenapa?" ujar Yona.

"cantik banget?!" puji Kija.

"beneran adik kandung? Kok kita nggak pernah lihat setiap main ke rumah Hak?" tanya Jae Ha.

"itu karena... setelah kedua orang tua Hak dan Yasmine meninggal akibat kecelakaan, keduanya dibesarkan secara terpisah. Hak dirawat oleh Mundok, kakeknya yang berasal dari pihak ayah dan Yasmine diadopsi oleh paman Azurite, saudara kembar ibu mereka... tentu saja, hal ini dirahasiakan karena paman Azurite itu ketua dari klan Yakuza".

 **.**

Setelah meminta maaf pada Hak, Yasmine meminta Mulan untuk menemaninya belanja malam ini "soalnya, ayah tiri dan ibu tiri memintaku untuk mengenakan furisode pada perjodohan hari minggu nanti...".

Mendengar ayah tiri dan ibu tiri Yasmine (paman dan bibi mereka), Azurite dan Setia akan menjodohkan Yasmine dengan putra klan Yakuza lain, Hak hanya bisa menepuk bahu Yasmine "...Mine, aku mungkin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena bibi Setia dan paman Azurite yang membesarkanmu setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal, tapi aku ingin kau jangan lupa satu hal, kebahagiaanmu ditentukan dirimu sendiri, jangan melakukan sesuatu dengan terpaksa karena itu hanya membuatmu menderita".

Yasmine tersenyum dan memeluk Hak "aku paham, onii-sama... jika aku tak suka, aku takkan menerimanya... ayah tiri dan ibu tiri memintaku mencoba dulu, mereka tak memaksaku, tapi ibu tiri ingin paling tidak kau datang sesekali ke rumah...".

"...malas sekali selama ada pak tua itu" ujar Hak mencibir, yang ia maksud adalah kakek pihak ibu mereka, Jafar. Tak seperti Yasmine yang polos, Hak tahu seluk beluk keluarga mereka, wajar kalau Hak tak menyukai Jafar yang menentang pernikahan ayah dan ibu mereka hanya karena harta sampai-sampai ayah dan ibu mereka terpaksa kawin lari.

Hak mengayunkan tangan "ah, kesampingkan soal itu, memang siapa yang akan dijodohkan denganmu?".

"sebentar, kemarin aku dikasih fotonya..." ujar Yasmine merogoh dompet dan menyodorkan sebuah foto pada Hak "ini, dia putra ketua klan Seiryuu, namanya Shina...".

Mulan menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Hak dan terbelalak melihat foto itu "...jangan bilang kalau...".

"memang Shina" ujar Hak memiringkan ujung bibirnya.

"kau kenal dia?" tanya Yasmine.

"dia teman sekelasku, usianya setahun dibawahku" ujar Hak mengembalikan foto itu dan menepuk kepala Yasmine "tapi, setahuku dia anak yang baik... kurasa tak masalah...".

* * *

 **.**

 **Festival Tanabata**

 **.**

Akhirnya, festival Tanabata di Kouka Academy diselenggarakan selama seminggu. Salah satu event yang paling ditunggu adalah kontes Orihime dan Hikoboshi, sepasang wanita dan pria yang memakai kostum dan berdandan layaknya Orihime dan Hikoboshi akan berpasangan di panggung.

"tapi dua wanita tercantik di kelas 3 malah nggak ikutan?" ujar Hak bertopang dagu di atas kursi.

"kami banyak orderan, mana sempat bikin kostum untuk kami sendiri, kan?" sahut Mulan merasa risih atas pandangan Hak yang agak menusuk, mengarahkan jarum di tangannya "terus, kalau kau nggak ada kerjaan disini, pergi sana sebelum kutusuk dahimu dengan jarum ini?!".

"proteslah pada orang yang memanggilku kemari dan memintaku menunggunya hanya untuk makan siang bersama" ujar Hak menahan jarum di tangan Mulan.

Yohime tertawa kecil "akrab sekali kalian...".

Untungnya, tak lama kemudian Yona dan Yun dkk kembali membawa sejumlah pesanan makan siang.

Tiba-tiba, Hakuya masuk membawa sebuah paket saat mereka tengah menyantap makan siang "tadi ini ada di ruang guru, ditujukan padamu...".

"apa isinya, ya?" ujar Yohime heran karena tak ada keterangan siapa perngirimnya, hanya tertulis di paket itu ditujukan pada Yohime.

Begitu dibuka, ternyata isinya kimono tradisional Jepang, kimono berwarna merah kekuningan berpadu dengan warna ungu gelap yang cocok dengan warna kulit putih pucat Yohime dan rambut merah kekuningan Yohime.

"wah!? Cantik sekali?! Senpai, coba pakai?!" pinta Yona dan Lily mewakili anggota klub lainnya.

Yohime terpaksa memakai kimono itu, dan memang cocok sekali dengannya. Para gadis yang melihat Yohime berteriak karena kagum.

"tunggu, masih ada satu kotak lagi di dalamnya" ujar Lily melihat kotak hitam yang sedikit lebih kecil, ada tulisan di kotak tersebut "untuk... Fong Mulan?".

"untukku?" ujar Mulan heran.

Begitu dibuka, ternyata isinya gaun hitam ekor duyung dengan model Chinese Dress tanpa lengan, terdapat corak bunga Camellia merah dan putih di rok gaun itu. Tersemat sepucuk surat pada sarung tangan hitam pasangan gaun itu.

Lily terkejut melihat kertas itu "wah, bahasa inggris?!".

"mana, coba kulihat?" ujar Mulan mengambil surat itu, ia melipat surat itu dan menyimpannya setelah selesai membacanya "...dari ayahku, rupanya? Baru aku ingat, beliau sedang bertugas di China...".

Yohime baru ingat "oh, iya... ayahmu kan diplomat...".

"APA?!" ujar Yona dkk yang baru tahu, pantas Mulan menguasai bahasa asing.

Malang tak dapat dihindar, para guru juga dipaksa untuk mengikuti satu lagi event yang sudah ditunggu, pesta kostum. Hakuya disuruh berperan sebagai salah satu samurai Jepang, Hijikata Toshizou, wakil komandan iblis. Dengan seenaknya, anak-anak klub Nadeshiko mendaftarkan Yohime dan Mulan pada pesta kostum. Hasilnya, Yona & Soo Won memenangkan juara 1 di kontes Orihime & Hikoboshi, pasangan Yohime dan Hakuya menjadi juara 1 di pesta kostum sementara Mulan & Hak menjadi Runner-Up pesta kostum.

 **.**

Malamnya, setelah menanggalkan kostumnya, Mulan masuk dan menutup pintu ruang ganti "...di surat tadi, tertulis permintaan maaf seseorang, karena telah menciumku paksa".

"...apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" ujar Hak menghampiri Mulan.

"entahlah, aku tak tahu... aku tak mengerti..." ujar Mulan menutup mata dan terduduk lemas "aku tak mengerti... kenapa minta maaf... setelah menciumku?".

Melihat Mulan terisak di hadapannya, Hak tak dapat mengabaikannya dan memeluknya "menangislah, tak perlu menahannya di hadapanku...".

Yona yang berada di luar pintu kelas bergegas meninggalkan ruang kelas.


	2. Second : Autumn

**.**

 **Kouka Academy**

 **Four Season : Second - Autumn**

 **.**

* * *

 _Musim_

 _Nadeshiko bermekaran menandakan musim panas akan berakhir..._

 _Momiji berguguran menandakan datangnya musim gugur..._

 _Aku tak sabar menunggu Salju di musim dingin mencair..._

 _Agar aku dapat menyambut Sakura mekar di musim semiku..._

By : Yohime Kisaki, kelas III-1

 ** _._**

 _Hiragi_

 _Hiragi yang berguguran_

 _Menjadi pelipur laraku di tengah kesendirianku tanpamu_

 _Terbayang selalu cerminan sosokmu di hatiku_

 _Aku merindukanmu meski kutahu kau bukan milikku_

By : Fong Mulan, kelas III-1

* * *

 _Sepulang Sekolah, Hari Jum'at di Musim Gugur..._

Hak menghampiri Mulan yang berbaring di tepi sungai dan menaruh minuman kaleng di kening Mulan "...aku mengerti kalau kau galau, tapi bukankah dengan hal ini bisa-bisa ketahuan? Apa tak masalah bagimu jika hal itu ketahuan?".

"aku tak peduli, toh aku akan pergi..." ujar Mulan mengambil minuman itu sambil duduk dan tersenyum sendu "aku bingung, Hak... kemarin ada telepon dari ayahku, dia baru pindah dinas ke Singapura... beliau mengajakku untuk tinggal di Singapura bersamanya dan kuliah disana setelah aku lulus SMA... sedangkan ibuku memintaku untuk ikut dengannya dan tinggal bersamanya di Inggris, katanya butik ibuku di Paris makin hits dan bekerja sama dengan beberapa agensi model disana...".

"susah juga jadi anak Broken Home..." ujar Hak turut bersimpati "jadi, kau sedang memikirkan ingin ikut siapa?".

"...jika aku ikut dengan ibu, beliau memintaku untuk kuliah dan terjun ke dunia modelling atau design, tapi jika aku ikut ayahku, mungkin beliau ingin aku masuk dunia politik... yang manapun, jalan hidupku sudah ditentukan mereka berdua".

"seenaknya sekali...".

"benar, aku yang dulu muak pada mereka berdua, seenaknya bercerai dan menelantarkanku yang masih SMP di Jepang, tak peduli lagi pada diriku sendiri hingga akhirnya aku mulai mengonsumsi obat-obatan penenang" ujar Mulan terkekeh, lalu tersenyum sendu "hanya Yohime, yang menarikku dan memarahiku atas kebodohanku...".

Mulan teringat masa lalunya, saat Yohime yang hendak belajar bersama malam itu, memergoki Mulan menenggak sejumlah obat penenang di kamarnya dan menyuruh Mulan memuntahkan obat-obatan itu _"apa kau bodoh?! Kau bisa saja mati?! Kau pikir kalau kau mati, aku takkan sedih?! Jangan ulangi hal ini lagi?!"_.

Mulan menyapu air matanya dan tertawa "tak tanggung-tanggung, dia menamparku sekuat tenaga dan memarahiku setelah aku memuntahkan obat-obatan penenang itu, itu tamparan paling menyakitkan bagiku... aku hanya bisa meminta maaf sambil menangis di pelukannya, dia malah ikut menangis sambil memelukku...".

"apa kau teringat masa itu karena saat ini juga musim gugur? Sama seperti saat itu" ujar Hak.

"kau juga, kan?".

"...apa Yasmine yang cerita kalau mendiang kedua orang tuaku meninggal akibat kecelakaan di musim gugur?".

"adikmu itu manis sekali dan masih polos... entah bagaimana jadinya, jika dia benar-benar berjodoh dengan Shina?".

"..aku tak mau mengingat-ingat, sih..." ujar Hak menyadari satu hal "jangan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan!?".

"ck..." ujar Mulan mengalihkan wajahnya, memang puisi yang ia tulis dalam lomba puisi di bulan bahasa ini merupakan curahan isi hatinya, sama halnya dengan Yohime.

* * *

 _Hari Sabtu di musim Gugur..._

Hakuya mendekatkan jarak wajahnya dengan Yohime, menurunkan sedikit kacamata hitamnya "ada yang aneh dengannya, ya? Kau sudah lihat puisinya, kan?".

Yohime membetulkan wig rambut lurus sepunggung berwarna hitamnya setelah mengenakan lensa kontak berwarna hijau, lalu membereskan peralatan make-upnya ke dalam tas "aku rasa dia merindukan pria yang ia sukai... Hak hanya berhasil menarik informasi kalau terakhir kali Mulan bertemu dengan pria yang ia sukai saat kencan, pria itu menciumnya paksa, meski pada akhirnya pria itu mengirim surat permintaan maaf pada Mulan... setelah itu, tak ada kabar dari pria itu sampai sekarang...".

Hakuya tersedak sehingga Yohime menyodorkan sapu tangannya. Hakuya memakai kembali kacamata hitamnya dan beranjak "kurasa... lebih baik kita cari tempat lain... tidakkah kau pikir kita berdua terlalu mencolok?".

"aku merasakannya..." ujar Yohime menggandeng Hakuya dan berjalan keluar.

Keduanya merasa risih dengan tatapan orang-orang yang kagum saat melihat mereka berdua yang harus menyamar tiap kali berkencan. Apa boleh buat, mengingat posisi di sekolah sebagai guru dan murid juga kemungkinan bertemu seseorang yang mereka kenal, baik Hakuya maupun Yohime tak punya pilihan lain.

Hakuya menatap Yohime sesaat "omong-omong...".

Entah kenapa, Hakuya tak melanjutkan ucapannya dan malah menutup mulutnya. Yohime hafal kalau ini kebiasaan Hakuya setiap kali Hakuya ragu-ragu akan sesuatu, dan kali ini membuat Yohime penasaran "...apa?".

"tidak apa-apa, bukan hal penting..." sahut Hakuya merangkul Yohime.

Yohime tak merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Hakuya sehingga ia tak mempermasalahkan lebih lanjut.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yohime menyalakan lampu kamar yang ia tempati dan terkejut melihat Mulan meringkuk di atas ranjangnya "...kenapa jadi suram begitu?".

"enaknya yang habis kencan".

"kalau begitu, kenapa tak kau kabari saja Kou onii-sama lebih dulu?".

"tidak akan... eng?" ujar Mulan terkejut dan menatap Yohime dengan mata terbelalak "EEEH!? Kau tahu darimana?!".

"ternyata benar? Padahal aku hanya menebaknya..." ujar Yohime tertawa kecil "asal kau tahu saja, apa yang kau pikirkan akan terlihat di wajahmu terutama di matamu...".

Setelah Yohime membuka semua penyamarannya, Yohime berbaring di samping Mulan.

"jadi... sejak kapan dan kenapa kau...".

"yah, tanpa sengaja aku pernah melihat panggilan masuk dari Kou onii-sama ke hp-mu, tapi aku tak mengangkatnya dan pura-pura tak tahu apapun... setelah berpura-pura ke bawah, aku sembunyi di dekat pintu saat kau menelponnya balik... sejak itu, aku bisa menarik kesimpulan mengingat reaksimu yang berusaha menghindar tiap aku bertanya siapa pria yang kau sukai".

Mulan bertopang dagu dan berbaring menyamping "dan kau diam saja selama ini?".

"kau juga tak mau cerita siapa yang kau suka, jadi impas, kan?".

"aku bukannya tak mau cerita?! Aku...".

"aku mengerti kalau kau takut cerita padaku karena beranggapan bahwa kau berkhianat padaku jika mencintai Kou onii-sama, tapi kau harus ingat, Mulan... bahwa pada akhirnya perasaan tak akan pernah bisa disalahkan, selamanya... kadang kita tak bisa memilih dengan siapa perasaan ini tertuju, kan? Jangan merasa bersalah padaku atau merasa megkhianatiku hanya karena kau terlanjur mencintai kakakku... aku takkan marah, sama sekali".

"aku ingin tahu isi hatimu, Yohime... kau benar-benar tak keberatan?".

"aku akan menganggapmu berkhianat padaku jika kau malah jatuh cinta pada Hakuya..." ujar Yohime tertawa kecil "dan jika ada yang mengganjalku mengenai hubunganmu dengan Kou onii-sama, aku tentu tak rela kau berhubungan dengannya jika dia hanya bisa membuatmu menangis seperti kemarin".

Tak tertahan, rasa gembira di hati Mulan membuatnya menangis sehingga Yohime tersenyum dan balas memeluknya erat "ekspresimu mirip dengan saat aku baru sadar dari koma setelah aku kecelakaan itu, lho... kau ingat?".

"mana mungkin aku lupa, kan? Aku takut sekali waktu itu jika kau akan pergi meninggalkanku, sebesar rasa takutku jika kau akan membenciku...".

"tak mungkin aku bisa membencimu, Mulan... bagiku kaulah sahabat terbaikku yang sudah seperti saudara kandungku sendiri..." ujar Yohime mengadu dahi dengan Mulan.

Terbesit dalam benak mereka, kepingan ingatan saat kecelakaan itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **FlashBack...**

 **.**

Yohime yang bersimbah darah menatap langit penuh salju yang kelabu dengan tatapan kosong, rasa sakit hampir tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi berganti dengan kantuk yang luar biasa, di tengah kesadaran yang menipis, Yohime melihat Mulan memeluknya dan memintanya untuk bertahan disertai linangan air mata, didampingi Hakuya yang meminta Yohime untuk tetap sadar meski itu sangat sulit.

Melihat Mulan menangis, Yohime memegang wajah Mulan dan tersenyum lembut "...jangan menangis, Mulan...".

Itulah ucapan terakhir Yohime sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri dan diangkut ambulans. Pada pagi hari ketiga, Yohime sadar dan mengelus kepala Mulan yang tertidur saat berjaga di sampingnya.

Lagi-lagi, Mulan menangis, kali ini karena lega sehingga Yohime tertawa kecil "jangan menangis, Mulan...".

"kau mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan sesaat sebelum kau tak sadarkan diri dan kau hampir mati, bagaimana aku tak menangis karena takut?".

 **.**

 **FlashBack End...**

 **.**

* * *

 _Hari Senin..._

Yohime dan Mulan makan siang di ruang klub Nadeshiko, dimana Hak & Yun dkk bergabung bersama mereka karena hanya ada Yona & Lily di ruangan ini.

Hak terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu dan akhirnya ia mengatakannya "...Yohime-senpai, bisa datang ke rumahku hari ini?".

Yohime terkejut "...apa?".

"woah!? Apa ini!? Undangan langsung?!" ujar Jae Ha yang langsung ditinju oleh Hak yang kembali duduk, berdehem "jadi, sebenarnya...".

"demam tinggi?!" ujar Yohime dan Mulan bersamaan.

"bisa sakit juga kakakmu?" ujar Mulan menahan tawa.

Yohime mencubit pipi Mulan "jangan menertawakan musibah orang lain, Mulan... tapi kenapa kau memintaku datang?".

"begini, dirumah kami ada aku, Hakuya-nii, kakekku, adikku Tae Yeon dan 2 orang sepupuku, Tae Woo dan Han Dae... kalau cuma bersih-bersih, kami bisa, tapi untuk masalah memasak, selalu Hakuya-nii yang mengerjakannya... aku dan 2 sepupuku bisa makan makanan instan, tapi... Tae Yeon masih kecil dan kakekku nggak bisa makan sembarangan... tak mungkin aku membiarkan Hakuya-nii kelaparan atau kasih makan dia sembarangan, apalagi dia muntah-muntah terus... masalahnya di rumah nggak ada yang bisa bikin masakan untuk orang sakit".

"intinya, karena nggak ada yang bisa masak di rumah kalian selain Hakuya-sensei, kau mau minta tolong Yohime untuk datang ke rumahmu?" tanya Mulan.

"yap" angguk Hak.

"kalau hanya itu, tak masalah... tapi sebelum ke rumahmu, kau dan Mulan tolong temani aku belanja untuk masak makan malam... dan Mulan... tolong beritahu orang rumah kalau aku akan pulang telat malam ini".

"enak saja?! aku juga ikut?! mana mungkin kubiarkan kau masuk kandang serigala sendirian!? sudahlah, piket masakmu hari ini biar ditukar dengan si kembar saja, tak masalah... anggap ini sebagai hukuman untuk si kembar yang berani mengambil strawberry cheese cake milikku tadi malam..." ujar Mulan menepuk bahu Yohime dan tertawa puas.

"hei, apa maksudmu kandang serigala?! di rumahku itu isinya laki-laki baik-baik semua, yang ada malah kakekku yang akan membunuh kami kalau kami sembarangan menyentuh wanita" gerutu Hak.

"Mundok Shisou galak dan tegas sekali" ujar Shina mengangguk, Shina memang sering keluar masuk rumah Hak karena ia berguru di dojo milik Mundok, kakek Hak.

* * *

 _Setelahnya, saat belanja..._

Mulan menimbang apakah harus mengambil brokoli atau bunga kol di kedua tangannya "tapi kok bisa demam tinggi? Emangnya pas kencan kemarin nggak ada tanda apa-apa?".

Yohime tak langsung menjawab karena sedang bingung untuk memilih lobak atau wortel, hingga akhirnya ia menaruh lobak dan brokoli ke dalam keranjang belanja "sebenarnya, saat kencan sabtu lalu... dia memang beberapa kali batuk-batuk dan katanya tenggorokannya agak sakit, karena itulah aku sengaja memesan makanan dan minuman hangat juga memintanya agar kami pulang saja sebelum malam... kapan gejalanya mulai memburuk, Hak?".

"hm..." ujar Hak mengambil susu sapi kemasan dan menaruhnya ke dalam keranjang belanja "awalnya tak ada yang aneh sampai setelah makan malam tapi kemarin, seperti biasa Hakuya-nii memasak makan malam dan kami makan malam bersama, setelah selesai makan malam...".

Tiba-tiba Hak terdiam sesaat sembari menatap Yohime "...apa onii-sama tak mengatakan apa-apa padamu padamu baru-baru ini?".

Teringat sikap Hakuya yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan sesuatu kemarin, Yohime menceritakannya "begitulah, memangnya ada apa?".

Setelah keluar dari minimarket, Hak menceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi malam "sebenarnya ini sudah dibicarakan dari kemarin lusa dan tadi malam puncaknya... karena dianggap sudah cukup umur, kakek ingin menjodohkan Hakuya-nii dengan seseorang...".

"APA!?" ujar Yohime dan Mulan bersamaan.

"yang tentu saja ditolak Hakuya-nii mentah-mentah..." lanjut Hak mengangkat bahu "tapi, tadi malam saat kakek meminta agar Hakuya-nii memilih wanita yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, akhirnya Hakuya-nii memberitahu kakek kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih dan kakek meminta agar Hakuya-nii membawa kekasihnya beserta orang tuanya ke rumah besok alias hari ini juga tapi Hakuya-nii menolak sehingga keduanya berkelahi sampai-sampai naginata asli yang ada di dojo mereka ambil... di tengah perkelahian, tiba-tiba Hakuya-nii oleng dan hampir saja kena mata pisau naginata kakek jika saja aku tak menangkisnya dengan katanaku dan dibantu kedua sepupuku yang menahan kakek... tahu-tahu Hakuya-nii ambruk cukup lama... dia sempat sadar sesaat setelah dokter memeriksanya".

"terus, apa kata dokter?" tanya Mulan.

"dan hasilnya, dia kena herpes zoster...".

"sensei pernah kena cacar air?" tanya Mulan.

"dulu pernah sih, waktu kecil... memang kenapa?".

Setelah Mulan menjelaskan sekilas tentang Herpes Zoster, Yohime tambah khawatir "kenapa kau bilang di sekolah kalau kakakmu cuma demam tinggi?".

Mulan terkekeh dan membisiki Yohime "kalau dilihat dari sikapnya, mungkin itu karena...".

"aku minta izin ke ruang guru sambil bawa surat pengantar dari dokter, kok... semalam sudah disarankan dokter untuk ke rumah sakit, tapi dia menolak mentah-mentah, untuk ukuran orang yang sedang sakit, tenaganya cukup kuat... terpaksa deh dirawat di rumah, sementara sudah diberi obat pereda nyeri dan antibiotik, sisanya harus banyak istirahat saja dan makan makanan bergizi...".

Mulan geleng-geleng kepala "ya ampun, segitunya nggak mau ke rumah sakit kalau giliran dia yang sakit? Benar-benar... yah, paling tidak kalian bisa tenang merawatnya, karena penyakit itu tak menular, setahuku...".

"dan kurasa aku bisa menebak alasan kenapa dia tak mau aku datang ke rumah kalian sebagai pacar... paling tidak, sebelum aku lulus..." ujar Yohime memegangi dahinya.

Setelah mendengar ucapan Yohime, Mulan meminta Hak untuk memegangi kantong belanja mereka sebentar dan menyeret Yohime ke toko baju. Begitu keluar dari toko baju itu, Yohime mengenakan wig rambut bergelombang sepinggang berwarna hitam yang dikepang dan dress one piece ala musim gugur.

"begini tak masalah, kan? ceritanya aku jadi adik sepupunya" ujar Mulan mengacungkan jari.

"tidakkah itu terlalu mencolok?" ujar Hak menatap Yohime dengan tatapan mata yang seolah berkata _"penyamaranmu boleh juga, tapi tetap saja itu masih terlalu cantik..."_.

"hei, ini sudah yang paling sederhana, tahu!?" protes Mulan.

"benar, kau tak tahu bagaimana aku dan kakakmu harus menyamar setiap kali kencan,,," ujar Yohime yang rasanya jadi ingin menangis karena miris.

Sesampainya di rumah, ketiganya disambut oleh si kecil Tae Yeon.

Hak menggendong Tae Yeon dan meminta Yohime dan Mulan masuk "bagus, kedua sepupuku yang berisik itu belum pulang, kalian berdua boleh pakai dapurnya... aku harus mengambil jemuran, kamar Hakuya-nii ada di lantai 2...".

Mulan merebut keranjang belanjaan di tangan Yohime dan menepuk bahu Yohime "pergilah, biar kusiapkan bahan-bahan ini... sekedar bubur dan sup sayur, aku masih bisa bikin kok...".

"jangan lupa, untuk buburnya masukkan Ume juga, ya".

"baik, baik, calon istri yang baik...".

* * *

Sementara itu, Hakuya yang terkapar karena rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya memimpikan masa lalu, saat ia bertandang ke rumah Mulan. Selesai les, Mulan memperlihatkan album foto. Salah satu foto menunjukkan sosok Mulan dan Yohime di masa kecil, keduanya tidur berbantalkan paha seorang wanita yang tersenyum dengan lembut, sambil bersandar di bawah pohon yang terkena siraman sinar matahari di musim panas, terlihat dari kebun bunga Lavender dan bunga matahari di belakang pohon tersebut juga pakaian wanita itu, dress one piece polos tanpa lengan yang putih bersih, cardigan berwarna coklat tua dan topi lebar berwarna putih.

"itu mendiang ibuku, cantik kan?".

Hakuya menoleh ke belakang, melihat Yohime tersenyum, menatap lembut wanita yang telah melahirkannya ke dunia, memegang wajah Yohime "benar, mirip sekali denganmu dari segala sisi... tak hanya kecantikannya, tapi juga kelembutannya...".

"wajar kalau cantik, soalnya mendiang bibi model ternama, bahkan dia dijuluki burung Suzaku karena kecantikannya"ujar Mulan.

Hakuya ingat betul, bagaimana Yohime bercerita tentang ibunya, mulai dari banyaknya foto-foto mendiang ibunya yang sudah bekerja sebagai model sejak SMP, ketika mendiang ibunya harus berhenti bekerja sebagai model karena mengandung dirinya di usia muda, termasuk soal mendiang ibunya yang meninggal karena sakit "sejak aku masih kecil, aku ingat sekali... tubuh ibu memang lemah dan beliau sering sakit-sakitan setelah melahirkanku... kupikir ayah sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak lama, itu sebabnya beliau terlihat tenang bahkan setelah kematian ibu, tapi...".

Hakuya menyapu air mata Yohime yang membasahi wajahnya "cukup, jangan katakan apapun yang membuatmu terluka atau bersedih... bahkan saat menangis, wajahmu masih tetap cantik tapi aku lebih menyukai senyuman dan tawamu, karena saat itulah kau terlihat paling cantik".

Berganti pada saat Mundok mendesaknya untuk membawa Yohime ke rumahnya yang berakhir dengan perkelahiannya dengan Mundok "aku hanya ingin mengenal calonmu dan kedua orang tuanya, itu sebabnya aku menyuruhmu membawa mereka kemari?! Apa masalahnya?!".

" _tentu saja masalah, kakek... aku bingung, karena setiap kali membicarakan masalah orang tuanya, aku tahu dari ekspresinya kalau ia sangat menyayangi kedua orang tuanya... ia sangat merindukan mendiang ibunya, yang tak mungkin bisa ia temui lagi, hanya bisa ia kenang... dan aku juga tahu, sejahat apapun perbuatan ayahnya, sedingin apapun perlakuan ayahnya, ia tetap menyayangi ayahnya... itu sebabnya, ia menangis... dan aku tak tahan melihatnya, itu sebabnya aku selalu bimbang jika bicara soal orang tuanya..."_.

* * *

Hakuya membuka matanya, ia baru menyadari siapa yang menyeka keringatnya saat melihat mata birunya "...Yohime? ini bukan ilusi, kan?".

"...Sensei, kau itu sudah tua, ya? Bisa-bisanya kena Herpes Zoster yang notabene kebanyakan diidap oleh lansia..." ujar Yohime menaruh handuk yang sudah basah oleh keringat Hakuya.

Muncul pertigaan di kepala Hakuya "...adik sialan itu yang cerita, ya?".

"yang memberitahuku soal tetek bengek penyakit yang kau derita saat ini itu Mulan..." sahut Yohime kembali menyeka keringat di tubuh Hakuya "dan Hak sudah cerita semuanya... kenapa tak kau katakan padaku, tentang permintaan kakekmu?".

Hakuya menarik pergelangan tangan Yohime sehingga saat wajahnya hanya beberapa senti dengannya, Hakuya memegang wajah Yohime "barusan aku bermimpi..".

"..mimpi apa?".

Hakuya menceritakan mimpi yang ia lihat juga pikirannya tentang Yohime mengenai kedua orang tuanya "maafkan aku, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih...".

Yohime membaringkan kepalanya ke dada Hakuya dan menghela napas, tersenyum lega "aku kira kau ragu memperkenalkan aku sebagai pacar pada kakekmu karena statusku saat ini masih muridmu... dan maafkan aku, aku sempat merasa takut kalau kau akan memilih wanita lain yang lebih dewasa dariku... tapi, setelah mendengar penjelasanmu, aku merasa sangat lega...".

"rasanya aku jadi sakit hati saat mendengar kalau kau meragukan perasaanku... perlu kuberikan buktinya pada tubuhmu?" ujar Hakuya menarik tangan Yohime.

Saat Hakuya memegang bahunya, Yohime yang mengerti apa maksud Hakuya hanya bisa menutup mata ketika Hakuya mendekatkan kepalanya ke tubuhnya.

* * *

Di dapur, Hak yang baru saja selesai mengangkut cucian, membawa Tae Yeon ke dapur dimana Mulan sedang memotong sayuran untuk direbus sambil menunggu bubur yang ada di panci masak "ada yang bisa kami bantu?".

"hm..." ujar Mulan meletakkan keranjang buah segar di atas meja "kalau begitu, potong saja buah ini...".

"roger" ujar Hak duduk di kursi bersama Tae Yeon.

"onii-chan, kakak bermata biru yang cantik dan rambutnya bergelombang seperti Hime-sama itu mana?" tanya Tae Yeon polos.

Mulan tertawa kecil "dia masih di atas...".

"kau bisa lihat sendiri betapa cemasnya dia tadi, kan? Mendengar gejala Herpes Zoster dimana Hakuya-nii akan merasakan sakit dan nyeri di seluruh tubuh..." ujar Hak mengiris mangga.

"anggap itu tanda cintanya..." ujar Mulan tertawa.

"...oh?! Hime-sama itu pacarnya Hakuya-nii?!" ujar Tae Yeon dengan mata berbinar.

"...oi, adikmu itu baru 4 tahun, kan? Kalian ngajarin apaan?" ujar Mulan menunjuk Hak dengan sendok sup di tangannya.

Tiba-tiba, HP Mulan yang tersimpan di sakunya berdering, nada telepon yang menggunakan lagu Akatsuki yang dibawakan Akiko Shikata itu menandakan kalau si penelpon tak lain adalah sepupunya sendiri "halo, kenapa menelponku? Kita masih di tempat yang sama...".

" _...Mulan, aku tak bisa bergerak karena sensei menindih tubuhku, dia pingsan, tolong kemari dan bawa Hak bersamamu... cepat ya, berat tahu..."_.

TUUT...

TUUT...

TUUT...

Telepon pun diputus secara sepihak, perkataan Yohime barusan sukses membuat sendok sup di genggaman Mulan jatuh ke lantai.

"oi, dari siapa?" tanya Hak.

"...Tae Yeon, bagaimana kalau kau nonton TV saja sementara aku dan kakakmu memasak ini? Sebentar saja, kok... ya?" ujar Mulan yang segera mendudukkan Tae Yeon di ruang tamu dan menyalakan TV dengan suara keras tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Tae Yeon.

Setelah memastikan jendela dan pintu ruang tamu terkunci agar Tae Yeon tak bisa keluar dari ruang tamu, Mulan menyeret Hak ke lantai 2 "cepat kita tolong Yohime?! Dia dalam posisi berbahaya saat ini?!".

"berbahaya bagaimana? Hakuya-nii sedang sakit, bagaimana mungkin dia menyerang Yohime dalam keadaan begitu?" ujar Hak.

* * *

"mereka itu berisik sekali, apa tak bisa lebih tenang sedikit?" gumam Yohime menatap wajah lekat Hakuya.

Barusan, saat hampir mendapat kiss mark dari Hakuya di tulang belikatnya, tahu-tahu Hakuya pingsan lagi sehingga Yohime yang sudah berusaha melepaskan diri darinya, tak punya pilihan lain selain menelpon Mulan agar ia datang bersama Hak untuk melepaskan Hakuya darinya.

" _dia demam tinggi dan menggigil... dan meski ia tak mengatakan apapun... pasti dia sangat kesakitan..."_ pikir Yohime, teringat di saat ia berusaha melepaskan diri barusan, Hakuya sempat mengerang karena kesakitan _"tanpa kondisi tubuhnya seperti ini pun, ia masih saja perhitungan... jadi tak mungkin dia menyerangku, kan..."_.

Yohime mendekap kepala Hakuya erat dan mencium pelipis Hakuya "...aku mohon, cepatlah sembuh, aku tak tahan melihat kau kesakitan seperti ini...".

Saat pintu kamar terbuka, Tae Woo menutup mata Han Dae dengan tangannya sebagaimana Han Dae menutup mata Tae Woo dengan tangannya "maaf mengganggu...".

"tunggu tunggu tunggu, kalian salah paham!?" ujar Yohime.

Hak menjitak Tae Woo dan Han Dae "kalian tuh kebanyakan nonton film porno, apa? Lihat situasi juga kalau mau bercanda...".

"habisnya... kalau lihat posisi begitu, siapa yang nggak salah paham, coba?" ujar Tae Woo dan Han Dae membantu Hak mengangkat Hakuya ke atas ranjang.

"karena itu kan kubilang, kalian salah paham" ujar Yohime duduk kembali, ia merasa detak jantungnya masih tak keruan karena Hakuya menimpanya tepat di atas ranjang.

Menjelang malam, setelah Mulan dan Yohime selesai memasak, Mundok tiba di rumah "dasar Hakuya... aku heran kenapa ia tak mau membawamu kemari, tapi tak kusangka Hakuya malah menyembunyikan wanita secantik kau...".

"saya sudah dengar detailnya dari Hak, mohon maaf atas sikapnya pada anda... bisa dibilang, sikapnya itu juga gara-gara saya juga... ibu kandung saya sudah meninggal akibat sakit sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, sedangkan ayah kandung saya menikah lagi dengan wanita lain, hanya berselang semusim setelah kematian mendiang ibu... itu sebabnya saya kabur dari rumah sejak ayah menikah lagi dan menumpang di rumah sepupu saya, Mulan hingga saat ini", Yohime menunjuk Mulan yang duduk di sampingnya "hubungan saya dengan ayah saya saat ini cukup buruk... mungkin karena hubungan saya saat ini dengan ayah saya yang kurang baik, dia jadi segan memperkenalkan saya".

Mundok menepuk kepala Yohime dan memeluk Yohime erat "aku mengerti sekarang, kenapa Hakuya enggan membawamu kemari... kau tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk menceritakan apa yang tak ingin kau ceritakan bahkan tak ingin kau ingat... kau boleh datang kemari kapanpun kau ingin, anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri... kau akan menjadi keluarga kami juga, panggil saja aku kakek... satu lagi, dia bukan merasa segan tapi dia hanya tak ingin membuatmu sedih karena terlalu menyayangimu".

"baiklah, kakek..." ujar Yohime memeluk erat Mundok.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah bersama Mulan, Yohime dan Mulan pamit setelah Mundok meminta mereka agar sering berkunjung ke rumah. Selama Hakuya sakit, Yohime selalu datang, tak hanya untuk memasak makan malam tapi juga untuk merawat Hakuya. Butuh waktu 2 minggu bagi Hakuya sampai ia sembuh total. Sejak itu pula, Yohime sering berkunjung ke rumah Hak.

* * *

Hingga suatu hari, di tengah kencan mereka, Yohime mengajak Hakuya bicara serius "kita beritahu tentang status kita di luar hubungan kita sebagai sepasang kekasih...".

"alasanmu?" ujar Hakuya tersedak "ini sudah akhir musim gugur, hanya menunggu semusim lagi sampai awal musim semi tiba".

"aku tak mau membohongi kakek lebih jauh lagi... pada akhirnya kita harus bicara, bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik?" ujar Yohime memegang tangan Hakuya "kumohon, aku mengerti keraguanmu, tapi Hakuya, kau yang paling kenal kakek, kan? Apa dengan kakek tahu yang sebenarnya, beliau akan membatalkan restunya?".

"justru karena aku kenal baik bagaimana kakek..." ujar Hakuya dengan wajah pucat pasi "aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk digojlok habis-habisan di dojo jika kakek tahu kalau aku menjalin hubungan dengan muridku sendiri...".

"setidaknya, kita takkan tahu jika tak kita coba, kan?".

"baik, tapi jika nyawaku dalam bahaya, kau harus menolongku atau lari meninggalkanku...".

Yohime tertawa kecil "bodoh... aku takkan meninggalkanmu".

* * *

 _Akhir pekan di hari minggu..._

Tae Yeon menghampiri Yohime yang sedang memasak di dapur "onee-chan, hari ini masak apa?".

"Oden kesukaanmu, Tae Yeon".

Tae Yeon begitu senang mendengarnya, Hakuya & Hak yang berlatih di dojo sembari menunggu makan malam membicarakan apa yang akan ia dan Yohime bicarakan pada Mundok selepas makan malam.

"kurasa apa yang dikatakan senpai ada benarnya, tapi apa kau siap kehilangan nyawamu?" ujar Hak.

"belum..." ujar Hakuya dengan wajah pucat pasi "apa kau tak lihat wajahku seperti menunggu giliran untuk dipancung?".

"kalau begitu, biar kusembunyikan naginata kakek sekarang..." ujar Hak beranjak.

Saat makan malam usai, seluruh keluarga yang terdiri dari Tae Yeon, Tae Woo, Han Dae, Hak, Hakuya dan Yohime berkumpul bersama di ruang keluarga untuk bicara dengan Mundok "apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?".

"pertama... saya minta maaf pada kakek dan yang lain karena telah menipu kalian..." ujar Yohime melepas wignya "sebenarnya...".

Setelah Yohime menjelaskan identitasnya sebagai murid Hakuya dan juga usianya yang sebenarnya, Hakuya bersujud di depan Mundok "aku juga minta maaf, tapi tolong jangan salahkan Yohime. Dia masih terlalu muda saat itu, tapi harus menghadapi banyak masalah dengan pundak sekecil itu...".

Mundok beranjak keluar sebentar, lalu kembali sambil membawa naginata yang susah payah disembunyikan Hak di gudang.

"kakek, tahan amarahmu?!" ujar Hak menahan tubuh Mundok.

"hah!? tentu saja aku marah!? Guru macam apa kau!? Bisa-bisanya kau menyentuh muridmu sendiri!?" pekik Mundok.

"tapi kakek, apa salahnya jika mereka berdua terlanjur saling jatuh cinta!? Jangan salahkan Hakuya-nii, kek!?" ujar Tae Woo menahan tangan kiri Mundok.

"iya, benar!? Restui saja mereka berdua, kek!? Lagipula, kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hakuya-nii, bisa-bisa Yohime-san menangis!?" ujar Han Dae menahan tangan kanan Mundok.

"kakek, Hakuya-sensei tak bersalah!? Saya yang lebih dulu menyukainya!? Sayalah yang memaksanya sehingga Hakuya-sensei yang kasihan padaku saat itu menerimaku sebagai kekasihnya!? Buktinya, tak pernah sekalipun Hakuya-sensei memaksa menyentuh saya!?".

"hah?" ujar Hak, Tae Woo, Han Dae & Hak.

"...masa nggak pernah disentuh sama sekali?" ujar Tae Woo mendekat.

"kau ini, apa jadinya jika aku seenaknya menyentuh muridku sendiri?" ujar Hakuya menjitak kepala Tae Woo dan memalingkan wajah karena tersipu malu.

"...kalau begitu, sekarang jujurlah, sejauh apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Mundok.

Setelahnya, Yohime menjelaskan bahwa setiap kencan mereka yang mengharuskan mereka untuk menyamar, Hakuya hanya sebatas memegang tangan atau berpelukan "ciuman pertama dan terakhirku saat aku baru keluar dari rumah sakit pada musim dingin sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, setelah itu ia berjanji takkan menyentuhku sampai aku lulus SMA dan ia benar-benar melakukannya sampai sekarang...".

Hak terbelalak "tunggu, jadi selain yang waktu itu, kalian bahkan nggak ciuman sama sekali?".

"onii-sama" ujar Han Dae menepuk bahu Hakuya "kami mengerti kalau kau terlalu cinta mati pada Yohime-san, tapi terlalu menahan diri itu nggak baik, lho...".

"tutup mulutmu, bocah..." ujar Hakuya menendang Han Dae "sampai pelukan saja sudah cukup untuk saat ini... aku hanya perlu menahan diri sampai dia lulus di musim semi nanti, dan setelah dia lulus, dia yang akan jadi kakak iparmu... kalau kau memang tulus mencintai seorang wanita, harusnya kau hormati dan lindungi dia dengan sepenuh hati, bukannya menodainya...".

Mundok menghela napas lega "dasar... kalau begitu, seharusnya kalian jujur saja dari awal...".

"jadi?" tanya Hak, Tae Woo dan Han Dae.

"tentu saja aku tetap merestui kalian berdua... musim semi nanti, bawa aku menemui ayahmu, Yohime".

Setelah Mundok memberikan restunya, Hakuya memeluk erat Yohime "ini semua berkatmu, Yohime!?".

"Sensei, kau lupa kita masih di depan kakek dan yang lain?" ujar Yohime tersipu malu.

"tahu, untung sempat kututupi" ujar Hak menutup kedua mata Tae Yeon.

Melihat adik-adik sepupunya nyengir lebar ala kuda dan cekikikan, Hakuya menarik Yohime keluar "kita bicara sebentar...".

"cih, langsung asyik sendiri" gerutu Tae Woo.

Han Dae mengayunkan tangan "sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka".

* * *

Di samping dojo, di bawah pohon Tsubaki yang mulai berbunga, Hakuya berhenti dan melepas tangan Yohime.

Melihat Hakuya membelakanginya, Yohime heran "...Sensei? kau marah?".

"aku cuma kesal..." ujar Hakuya menatap Yohime lekat sambil memegang kedua bahu Yohime "tadi... kenapa kau bilang kalau kau yang lebih dulu menyukaiku dan memaksaku? Bukankah aku yang lebih dulu menginginkanmu? Kalau kira aku memintamu untuk menjalin hubungan denganmu saat itu hanya karena rasa simpati, bagaimana dengan perasaanku?".

"maaf, aku tak bermaksud..." ujar Yohime terpotong karena Hakuya memeluknya "ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu?".

"iya..." ujar Yohime balas memeluk Hakuya.

"ingat janji yang kuucapkan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit?".

Yohime tersenyum "tak mungkin aku lupa, kan?".

"kalau begitu, jangan pernah lagi meragukan perasaanku atau berkata kalau kau memaksaku atau lebih dulu menyukaiku, karena sebelum aku menyadari perasaanku ini, mungkin aku telah jatuh hati sejak pandangan pertama..." ujar Hakuya memeluk erat Yohime.


	3. Third : Winter

**.**

 **Kouka Academy**

 **Four Season : Third – Winter**

 **.**

* * *

Yohime menutup buku yang ia baca "...jika ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, katakan saja langsung".

"oh ya? Kami belum bicara apa-apa, lho" ujar Mulan menahan tawa.

"sudahlah, ia pasti berbunga-bunga karena baru dapat restu" ujar Hak dengan gaya membisiki Mulan.

"benar sekali, buktinya sekarang tiap hari dia latihan jadi istri yang baik, mulai dari masak dan lain-lain, terus yang satunya gimana dirumah?" sahut Mulan dengan gaya yang sama.

"sama, berbunga-bunga begitu".

"tolong ya, jangan berbicara dengan gaya berbisik padahal kenyataannya kalian bicara dengan suara keras seolah aku tak ada disini..." gerutu Yohime menghela napas "kesampingkan soal aku, bagaimana dengan adikmu, Yasmine? Kudengar, dia dijodohkan dengan Shina?".

"itu dia... aku tak tahu perkembangannya, dia tak cerita apapun..." ujar Hak bersandar di kursi.

"paling nggak, Shina nggak bakal macam-macam sama adikmu, soalnya biarpun anak Yakuza, Shina kan anak alim..." ujar Mulan tertawa kecil.

"nggak, soalnya aku heran... kenapa adikmu memesan Furisode pertunangan padaku?" ujar Yohime melihat hp-nya.

Hak dan Mulan langsung menyemburkan air putih yang mereka minum "APA!?".

"oh, kompak sekali..." ujar Yohime melihat ke arah pintu.

Hak langsung mengambil hp-nya dan menelpon salah satu nomor di kontak-nya.

" _halo? Onii-sama, ada ap..."_.

"cepat jelaskan padaku untuk apa kau pesan furisode pada Yohime, hah?".

" _oh, itu untuk acara pertunanganku dengan Shina... Shina nggak cerita?"_.

"oh? Bagaimana ceritanya sampai kau...".

" _tanyakan saja pada Shina... sudah, ya~"_.

"hah? Yasmine, tung...".

TUUT...

TUUT...

TUUT...

Telepon terputus secara sepihak sehingga Hak langsung pergi ke kelas untuk menyeret Shina ke atap. Shina menceritakan bahwa pada akhirnya Yasmine menerima pertunangan setelah ia dan Yasmine jalan beberapa kali.

"memang adikmu nggak cerita?" tanya Shina.

Hak menepuk dahi "dia nggak cerita apapun... dasar, tapi dengan begini aku sedikit tenang, rupanya dia sudah cukup dewasa untuk memilih jalannya sendiri...".

* * *

 _Akhir bulan Desember..._

Yona melihat keluar jendela "wah, salju!?".

"berarti salju pertama turun pas Christmas Eve, ya?" ujar Yohime ikut menoleh ke luar.

"yah, tapi kesibukan klub kita tetap saja tak berubah... di musim dingin ini, kita harus membuat syal, sarung tangan, sweater dan topi rajutan" ujar Mulan melanjutkan rajutan sweaternya.

"tapi karena anggota kita sedikit dan tak mungkin kita bisa memenuhi semua orderan apalagi mengingat kita punya rajutan yang harus kita berikan, aku rasa ide Yona agar kita membuka kelas merajut ketimbang kita harus menerima orderan ini lebih efektif" ujar Lily yang tengah merajut syal.

"mau kau berikan pada siapa itu, Lily?" tanya Mulan.

"...Tae Woo" ujar Lily dengan wajah memerah "ah, kalau Yona pasti kasih ke Soo Won, tapi senpai berdua bikin buat siapa?".

"Yohime jelas untuk calon suaminya~ benar-benar calon istri yang baik..." ujar Mulan tertawa kecil.

"Mulan!?" ujar Yohime menutupi mulut Mulan.

Ketahuan deh kalau Yohime memang punya pacar dan hubungan mereka sudah direstui oleh pihak lelaki.

"kami masih belum minta restu pada ayahku, kan?" ujar Yohime dengan wajah merona merah karena malu.

"aku mengerti kalau kau jarang membicarakannya karena malu, tapi bukankah bagus jika dia serius padamu? daripada digantung..." ujar Mulan.

Sampai sekarang, masih tak ada kabar dari Kou, Mulan juga tak mengontaknya, jadi tak ada komunikasi sama sekali antara mereka berdua hingga kini.

"bagaimana kalau malam ini kita jalan bareng? Ramai-ramai lebih asyik, kan? Aku akan ajak Yun dkk juga Soo Won, kalau bisa senpai ajak juga cowok kalian, bagaimana?" pinta Yona.

"hm... jika ini kencan buta, aku menolak... tapi karena kau bilang ini pergi ramai-ramai antara kita, bolehlah" ujar Mulan berpikir sejenak "ah, tapi mungkin aku akan agak telat karena harus belanja dan masak dulu di rumah".

"biar aku saja yang memasak di rumah, masih ada bahan yang bisa dimasak untuk orang rumah sebelum kita pergi jalan, sementara itu kau pergilah berbelanja" ujar Yohime menepuk bahu Mulan.

"senpai mau belanja apa?" tanya Lily.

"hadiah natal... orang tuaku mendadak pulang hari ini, jadi aku ini juga belanjanya dadakan" ujar Mulan tersenyum lebar.

Saat hendak pergi, Mulan menyerahkan sebuah tas kecil berisi syal rajut "oh iya, bisa titip ini untuk Hak? Sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku...".

Setelah Yona menceritakan apa yang mereka bicarakan di kelas merajut tadi saat menyerahkan titipan Mulan dan bertanya apa yang sudah Hak lakukan, Hak menjawab "seingatku, aku tak melakukan apapun, aku hanya memberinya semangat dan saran agar ia bicara jujur saja pada orang tuanya tentang apa yang ingin ia jalani. Mulan sempat cerita padaku, sepertinya kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk rujuk lagi setelah ia protes di telepon selama beberapa jam... bukankah itu hal bagus? Mulan sudah berusaha keras dan sekarang ia mendapatkan hasil yang baik".

"...aku tahu kau akrab dengan Mulan-senpai, tapi sejak kapan nama panggilannya jadi berubah ke nama kecilnya saja?" ujar Yona heran.

"bukan urusanmu..." ujar Hak memalingkan wajah _"mana bisa kubilang itu karena dia calon saudara iparku?"_.

"sudahlah, yang penting hari ini kita senang-senang!?" ujar Zeno menggandeng Yun dan Shina.

"benar kata Zeno, ujian sudah berakhir dan kita bisa santai?!" ujar Jae Ha merangkul Yona dan Hak dari belakang "sebagai perayaan, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke cafe saja dulu untuk makan siang hari ini?".

"maaf, aku tak bisa ikut, ada urusan" ujar Hak memisahkan diri dan pergi lebih dulu setelah ia memakai syal pemberian Mulan.

.

Yona menempelkan kepalanya ke atas meja "Hak dingin sekali...".

"sama sekali tak ada reaksi darinya setelah kau dan Soo Won mengaku kalau kalian berdua pacaran?" tanya Tao.

Setelah Yona menggelengkan kepala, Kou Ren meletakkan gelas berisi minuman bersoda yang ia minum "menurutku, sejak awal rencanamu itu konyol... kenapa tak terus terang saja jika kau memang suka padanya?".

Benar, Soo Won dan Yona adalah saudara sepupu dan hubungan mereka hanya sebatas sampai situ. Keduanya hanya berpura-pura memiliki hubungan, sejak awal ini direncanakan oleh Yona yang ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Hak padanya.

"Kou Ren, kau cemburu?" ujar Soo Won tersenyum lebar.

"sedikit banyak aku merasa kau menikmati ini, hah?" sahut Kou Ren menjitak kepala Soo Won sebelum menunjuk Yona "yang kumaksud, jika kau ingin mengetahui perasaannya, daripada kau mengujinya dengan cara konyol seperti ini, kenapa tak langsung saja tanyakan apa yang ia rasakan padamu dan katakan sejujurnya bahwa kau mencintainya? Seperti yang dilakukan Soo Won padaku".

Kou Ren adalah putri pemilik pusat perbelanjaan di Shibuya, ayah Kou Ren dan ayah Soo Won adalah rekan bisnis, dan ia juga tunangan Soo Won, ia dan Soo Won menjalin hubungan setelah Soo Won menyatakan perasaannya padanya dan Kou Ren memaklumi tindakan Soo Won membantu rencana sepupunya yang, seperti yang sudah ia katakan sejak awal, menurutnya itu rencana yang konyol. Kou Ren dan Tao bersekolah di SMA milik perguruan Xing yang ada di distrik daerah Selatan dari Kouka Academy sehingga agak jarang ada siswa Kouka Academy yang memiliki kenalan dengan perguruan Xing.

"intinya, di malam Natal nanti aku tak bisa meminjamkan Soo Won padamu, karena malam itu kami berdua akan pergi kencan" ujar Kou Ren menunjuk Soo Won.

Tao mengangguk "Vold juga mengajakku kencan, jadi maaf ya, aku juga tak bisa menemanimu malam itu".

"ya, aku tahu, segitu saja pertemanan kita, ya?" gerutu Yona, Lily juga tak bisa karena malam itu ia kencan dengan Tae Woo, Yasmine kencan dengan Shina, Ayura dan Tetora juga tidak bisa karena kencan Han Dae dan Kija, kenapa teman-temannya kompak sekali lebih memilih pergi bersama pasangannya daripada dengan temannya?

Tiba-tiba, pengawal Kou Ren dan Tao, Neguro menghampiri Kou Ren dan Tao dari belakang "nona, pria ini mengaku sebagai teman Yona-sama, apa benar?".

Yona menggebrak meja, terkejut saat melihat Yun, Zeno dan Kaya "kalian?!".

Saat Yun ingin belanja bahan makan malam untuk Ik-Su, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Zeno yang sedang jalan dengan Kaya. Baru saja Yun, Zeno dan Kaya ikut bergabung, Jae Ha yang tak sengaja melihat mereka, ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"...omong-omong, anak siapa itu yang kau bawa?" tanya Yun menunjuk anak perempuan yang dibawa Jae Ha.

"usiaku 17 tahun, tahu..." ujar Yui, gadis kecil yang mungil dan imut itu.

"anak tetanggaku, orang tuanya tak ada di rumah sampai malam dan dia dititipkan di rumahku, jadi dia kubawa..." ujar Jae Ha mengelus-elus kepala Yui.

"lho? kenapa pada kumpul disini?" sapa Kija yang datang bersama Tetora sambil membawa nampan makanan.

"oke, sekalian saja semuanya kita perjelas sekarang" pinta Yona mengajak mereka semua ikut duduk dan bergabung bersama mereka.

Setelah Kou Ren dan Tao menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya mereka bicarakan, Yun segera memicingkan mata "kau itu bodoh, ya?".

Kou Ren menepuk tangan "ucapkan sekali lagi".

"sudah, dong?! daripada mengataiku, kenapa tak membantuku saja? sekarang Hak malah lebih dekat dengan Mulan-senpai?!" ujar Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya ke meja.

Kija menepuk tangan "oh iya, bicara soal Hak, aku jadi ingat... tadi kami berdua sempat melihat Hakuya-Sensei di Shibuya tadi, keluar dari toko perhiasan".

Tetora mengangguk "tapi karena saat itu ia sedang bersama seseorang, seorang wanita cantik yang rasanya mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal, tapi aku lupa siapa... nah, pertanyaannya... menurut kalian, kenapa Sensei keluar dari toko perhiasan?".

"hanya ada satu alasan bagi pria untuk masuk ke toko perhiasan, dia pasti menjual atau membeli perhiasan yang ia beli jika bukan untuk ibunya, maka untuk kekasih atau calon istrinya..." ujar Kou Ren menyeruput minumannya.

"APA!?" ujar Yona dkk.

Tiba-tiba, Yona menjatuhkan minumannya, ia merasa merinding dan entah apa yang membuat ia merasa seperti ini, tiba-tiba perasaannya tidak enak.

Kou Ren baru saja ingin membantunya mengambil minumannya, tapi HP-nya berdering dan ia mengangkat telepon yang datang dari sepupunya "ya, halo? Kenapa, Algira?".

" **Kou Ren, sepertinya ada kecelakaan di perempatan Shibuya dan jalanan jadi macet, jadi aku langsung ke rumah kalian saja, ya?"**.

"baiklah, hati-hati" ujar Kou Ren menutup teleponnya.

"kenapa, kak?" tanya Tao.

"dari Algira, katanya ia tak bisa kemari dan langsung ke rumah kita saja, soalnya jalanan macet di Shibuya karena ada kecelakaan lalu lintas di perempatan Shibuya" sahut Kou Ren menaruh HP-nya kembali ke dalam tas.

Tak lama kemudian, HP Yona bergetar sehingga ia merogoh HP-nya yang ada di dalam tasnya, ia mengerutkan kening melihat nomor yang mengirim SMS ke ponselnya "...SMS dari Mulan-senpai? ...apa?".

Wajah Yona langsung pucat, ia bahkan menjatuhkan HP-nya.

"Yona? kenapa?" ujar Yun mengambil HP milik Yona untuk melihat SMS dari Mulan.

Jae Ha merebut HP Yona dan melihat isi SMS itu bersama Soo Won dan Kou Ren.

Soo Won segera mengambil HP-nya "biar aku yang hubungi keluarganya".

Jae Ha menelpon Gigan "nek, bisa kami minta jemput sekarang? kami perlu mobil, sekarang".

" **ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi, bocah?".**

"iya, darurat. Kami ada di Plaza".

" **baik, kutunggu di parkiran dalam 5 menit".**

Setelah Jae Ha menutup teleponnya, Kou Ren beranjak dan mengambil tasnya "kita bagi dua saja, sebagian naik ke mobilku".

"terima kasih, itu sangat membantu" angguk Jae Ha.

"Tao, Soo Won dan Yona ikut ke mobilku!?", Kou Ren menyuruh Neguro menyiapkan mobil "ke rumah sakit Sensui".

Neguro menggeser posisi spion mobil setelah semua sudah naik "rumah sakit cabang Suiko milik keluarga An, nona?".

Kou Ren mengangguk sebelum menoleh ke belakang "pasang sabuk pengaman kalian".

Sementara itu, di saat yang bersamaan, SMS yang sama (dari Soo Won) masuk ke HP Tae Woo dan Han Dae yang saat itu sedang bersama Lily dan Ayura di Shibuya, juga HP Yasmine yang saat itu sedang bersama Shina di kuil.

Hanya HP milik Hakuya yang mendapat telepon langsung dari Mulan, sayangnya saat itu HP Hakuya sedang dicharge. Hakuya yang ada di rumah bersama Mundok dan Tae Yeon sedang menonton TV sementara Yohime yang sedang berkunjung berada di dapur.

* * *

Tak disangka, saat Mulan selesai berbelanja, sore itu di Shibuya ia malah bertemu dengan Kou.

"...Mulan?".

Teringat apa yang terjadi terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Mulan langsung berlari membelakangi Kou sehingga Kou mengejarnya.

"tunggu, kenapa kau lari?! Dengarkan aku!?" ujar Kou menangkap lengan Mulan.

"sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan?! Lepaskan aku!?" ujar Mulan menepis tangan Kou "jika pada akhirnya kau hanya akan mengacuhkanku, jangan bersikap baik padaku?! Senang, ya? Bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain? Kau pikir itu lucu?".

"aku tak main-main?!" ujar Kou memegang erat pergelangan tangan Mulan "itu semua bukan main-main...".

"maaf... aku tak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi bisa kau lepaskan calon saudara iparku?" ujar Hak menengahi mereka berdua.

"kau..." ujar Kou memegangi kepalanya dan terjatuh ke belakang karena tidak sadarkan diri.

Mulan sempat menangkapnya _"...panas sekali!? Oh iya, kalau tidak salah, tadi dia keluar dari apotek..."_.

"Mulan, awas!?" ujar Hak menarik Mulan dan Kou ke belakang.

Mulan terbelalak saat melihat Hak yang mendorongnya dan Kou ke belakang tertabrak oleh mobil truk yang sempat mengerem saat melihat Mulan dan Kou turun ke jalan barusan, namun melihat Hak yang tergeletak di jalan bersalju berlumuran darah, ia segera menghampirinya "HAK?!".

Supir truk itu turun dari kendaraannya dan segera menghampiri Hak bersama pejalan kaki yang ada di dekat situ dan menelpon ambulans.

Mulan yang menunggu ambulans datang merasa kebingungan karena Hakuya tak mengangkat teleponnya, menyeka air matanya dan darah yang menempel di pipinya _"siapa lagi yang bisa kuhubungi..."_.

"...Lan...".

Melihat Hak memanggilnya dengan pandangan mata yang tak fokus, Mulan memintanya untuk tak bergerak "Hak, bertahanlah?!".

Hak mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantung jaketnya, menyerahkannya pada Mulan "...tolong berikan ini pada Yona...".

* * *

Yohime yang tengah memasak di dapur, mendengar adanya suara barang yang pecah. Rupanya figur foto yang terletak di ruang tamu terjatuh, dimana foto itu adalah foto keluarga Mundok bersama cucu-cucunya. Melihat retakan kaca di figura foto ini, Yohime merasakan gemuruh di dadanya.

" _kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku tak enak begini?"_.

"apa kau juga merasa tiba-tiba perasaanmu tak enak, Yohime?" tanya Hakuya yang membantu Yohime mengumpulkan pecahan kaca di lantai.

Tiba-tiba, HP Yohime berdering dan Yohime "halo, Mulan?".

" **Yohime!? Cepat suruh Hakuya-sensei kemari!?"**.

"Mulan? Tenang dulu... kenapa kau menangis?".

" **Hak?! Dia..."**.

"...apa katamu? Hak..." ujar Yohime terbelalak.

Hakuya sudah berniat merebut HP Yohime dari tangannya "tunggu, kenapa dengan Hak?".

Detik berikutnya, Yohime melepas celemeknya dan berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil tasnya "rumah sakit mana?! Aku ada di rumah Hakuya-sensei, kami akan segera kesana!?".

Mundok sempat menahan Yohime setelah Yohime menutup teleponnya "tunggu dulu, telepon dari siapa? siapa yang dibawa ke rumah sakit?".

"Hak kecelakaan!?" ujar Yohime meminta Hakuya segera bersiap-siap.

"tunggu?!", Mundok melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Hakuya "bawa mobilnya, kita semua pergi kesana?!".

.

Saat mereka semua sampai di rumah sakit, Hakuya yang baru tiba bersama Yohime, Mundok dan Tae Yeon bertemu dengan Mulan yang menunggu di depan ruang operasi.

Yohime memeluk Mulan sebelum memegang kedua bahu Mulan "Mulan, bagaimana keadaan Hak?".

"supir truk yang menabraknya sempat menginjak rem, jadi Hak hanya terserempet sudut badan truk, tapi tetap saja lukanya cukup serius, sekarang dokter masih mengoperasinya" isak Mulan.

Melihat mata Mulan yang sembab sehabis menangis, Hakuya menepuk-nepuk kepala Mulan "tenangkan dirimu, baru ceritakan apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia bisa sampai kecelakaan?".

"maaf... itu semua salahku..." ujar Mulan menceritakan semua yang terjadi barusan.

"sudahlah, daripada menyalahkan diri, lebih baik kita semua mendoakan yang terbaik... adikku tak selemah itu, kan?" ujar Hakuya meyakinkan Mulan sehingga Mulan menyeka air matanya dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kakak?! kakek?!" ujar Tae Woo dan Han Dae yang baru tiba bersama Lily dan Ayura.

Setelah Hakuya menjelaskan kondisi Hak saat ini pada adik-adiknya, saat Yona dkk baru tiba di depan ruang operasi, terlihat dokter baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi.

"anda sekalian keluarga atau wakil dari pasien?" ujar dokter itu membuka maskernya.

"saya kakaknya" ujar Hakuya berdiri.

"dok, bagaimana kondisi adik tunangan saya?" tanya Yohime yang berdiri di samping Hakuya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lengan Hakuya.

"pasien mengalami patah tulang di beberapa tulang rusuk dan lengan kanan serta retak tulang paha kiri, pendarahannya cukup banyak tapi sudah kami tangani... kondisinya masih kritis, saya sudah memberi obat bius jadi pasien akan tertidur selama seminggu tapi jika pasien tak juga sadar setelah lewat seminggu, kemungkinan dia akan koma... saat ini, kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik, saya permisi".

Setelah dokter itu undur diri bersama para perawat sambil membawa Hak ke ruang ICU untuk pemantauan lebih lanjut, Hakuya berbalik memukul tembok rumah sakit dengan kepalannya.

"sensei?! Hentikan!?", Yohime memeluk Hakuya dari belakang, menariknya sekuat tenaga dan membalikkan tubuh Hakuya sebelum akhirnya ia memeluk Hakuya, mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Hakuya?! Tenanglah?!".

Hakuya menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding sebelum ia terduduk lemas dan menyandarkan belakang kepalanya, mendongak sambil menghela napas "maaf, kau jadi harus melihat sosokku yang menyedihkan, Yohime... tapi ini sama saja dengan apa yang terjadi 3 tahun lalu... saat itu aku tak bisa melihat apapun dan kau mengalami kecelakaan itu, dan sekarang... aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melihat bahaya yang akan menimpa keluargaku sendiri... jika aku tak bisa mencegah bahaya yang akan menimpa kalian, lantas apa gunanya kekuatan ini?".

Melihat Hakuya menutupi sebelah matanya yang berwarna merah, Yohime mencium pelupuk matanya dan tersenyum "jangan bodoh, aku calon istrimu, akan selalu ada tempat bagimu untuk bersandar di sisiku... sama seperti wanita, pasti ada saatnya bagi laki-laki dimana mereka tak bisa menyembunyikan kelemahannya... jadi jangan menanggung semuanya di pundakmu dan biarkan aku menjadi tempat bersandarmu juga".

Hakuya menarik Yohime dan memeluknya erat sebelum Yohime mendekapkan kepala Hakuya ke dadanya. Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mereka berdua setelahnya, sampai akhirnya Hakuya berdiri dan menoleh ke belakang Mundok dan keluarganya.

Setelah menyeka air mata Yohime, Hakuya memanggil mereka "sejak kapan kalian jadi tukang intip begitu? keluar".

"Mundok?!", Yona berlari, memeluk Mundok yang balas memeluknya sebelum ia menangis di pelukan Mundok "kenapa Hak...".

"Yona-chan...", Mulan menghampirinya dan menyodorkan sebuah kotak kado kecil ke tangan Yona "tadi sebelum Hak pingsan, dia memintaku menyerahkan ini padamu".

"oi, wajahmu masih berantakan begitu..." ujar Kou bersandar di dinding, meminta Mulan ikut dengannya.

"oh, benar...", Mulan menyeka darah dan bekas air mata di wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya dan ikut bersama Kou setelahnya.

* * *

Yona meniup kedua tangannya, menyandarkan kedua sikunya ke tepi jendela sambil menatap salju yang ada di luar jendela "siapa sangka, pada malam Natal begini, rumah sakit malah jadi ramai sekali? lalu... kenapa kalian semua malah bikin mess disini?".

Anggota keluarga Hak lengkap berkumpul di kamar Hak dirawat bersama pasangan mereka dan sahabat mereka, mulai dari Mundok, Tae Yeon, Gigan, Hakuya dan Yohime, Mulan dan Kou, Tae Woo dan Lily, Han Dae dan Ayura, Kija dan Tetora, Shina dan Yasmine, Jae Ha dan Yui (mereka semua terkejut setelah mengetahui bahwa Yui adalah kekasih Jae Ha) serta Zeno dan Kaya. Sayangnya, Soo Won tak bisa ikut karena ia harus menghadiri pertemuan kepala keluarga bersama keluarga Kou Ren di kediaman Kou Ren pada malam Natal ini. Seharusnya mereka semua juga tak bisa berada dalam satu kamar dengan jumlah orang sebanyak ini meski kamar yang ditempati Hak ini cukup luas, tapi berkat Lily sebagai putri pemilik rumah sakit, izin diberikan. Mereka memutuskan untuk melakukan pesta Natal malam ini disini.

"tapi kakak masih belum bangun juga?" ujar Tae Yeon menggenggam tangan Hak dengan sorot mata sedih.

"besok tepat seminggu, kalau besok dia belum bangun juga..." gumam Hakuya menghela napas panjang.

Yona menatap lekat liontin berbentuk burung yang terbuat dari batu Lapis Lazuli (Ruri) yang kini terkalung di dadanya, menggenggam erat jimat perlindungan yang ia dapatkan dari Hak sebagai hadiah Natal, ia mencium liontin itu dan berharap _"kumohon... berikan perlindungan pada Hak, biarkan ia kembali padaku..."_.

"wah, ramai sekali?" ujar Joon Gi masuk ke kamar itu.

"ayah?! kenapa disini?" ujar Lily terkejut.

"aku harus keliling rumah sakit untuk inspeksi malam ini. Kakak pacarmu masih belum sadar?" ujar Joon Gi menepuk kepala Lily dengan papan laporan di tangannya.

Setelah Lily menggelengkan kepala, Joon Gi meminta agar hanya keluarga mereka yang boleh berada di kamar pasien selama inspeksi sehingga mereka pergi keluar sebentar untuk mencari makan malam bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing, menyisakan Yona bersama Mundok, Gigan dan Tae Yeon di ruang pasien. Saat Gigan pergi ke Cafetaria rumah sakit untuk membeli minuman, Tae Yeon ingin ke kamar kecil sehingga Mundok mengantarnya dan tinggallah Yona di kamar pasien bersama Hak yang masih belum sadar.

" _sepi sekali"_ pikir Yona saat keheningan di ruangan itu bahkan membuatnya bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara denting jam yang berbunyi.

Yona teringat kematian ibunya saat ia berusia 9 tahun, ia menangis terus selama seminggu dan akhirnya ia berhenti menangis saat Hak dan Soo Won memberinya burung biru, ia tertawa geli karena ia tahu bahwa itu hanya burung biasa yang mereka berdua cat bulunya jadi berwarna biru dan Soo Won memberitahunya bahwa itu adalah ide Hak. Saat Yona bertanya pada mereka berdua tentang alasan kenapa mereka berdua malah memberinya burung biru, karena burung biru adalah dongeng anak-anak yang menceritakan tentang tokoh yang mendapat kebahagiaan setelah ia mendapatkan burung biru, sehingga mereka berharap Yona mendapat kebahagiannya seperti dalam dongeng burung biru itu.

Melihat liontin burung biru dari liontin batu Lapis Lazuli yang terkalung di dadanya, Yona jadi teringat kartu ucapan yang terselip di kotak kado itu, yang berisi harapan bahwa Hak berharap Yona dan Soo Won bisa bahagia.

" _kurasa aku memang bodoh, seharusnya sejak awal aku jujur pada perasaanku sendiri... jika terjadi sesuatu padanya... sekarang aku hanya bisa menyesalinya..."_.

Yona menyembunyikan wajahnya ke atas ranjang, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang bercucuran air mata saat merasa ada seseorang yang mengelus kepalanya dan terkejut saat ia melihat Hak yang mengelus kepalanya.

"...kenapa menangis? ini dimana, Yona? aku...".

Yona menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan berniat memanggil suster, namun Hak yang menahannya kembali bertanya apa yang membuatnya menangis sehingga kali ini, Yona jujur dan mengatakan semuanya sambil meminta maaf.

"maaf, Hak... selama ini, aku menyukaimu... tapi aku terlalu takut mendengar penolakanmu...".

Mendengar pengakuan Yona, Hak memaksa bangun dari tempat tidur sambil melepas masker oksigennya dan selang infusnya.

Yona langsung bangun dari kursi "Hak?! jangan...".

Hak menggenggam tengkuk leher Yona "kau ini benar-benar... menyusahkan saja...".

"maaf..." isak Yona.

"DASAR BODOH?! kenapa malah pakai cara memutar begitu?! apa susahnya mengatakan hal itu secara langsung padaku?!" teriak Hak sebelum ia terbaring lemas dengan wajah pucat.

"Hak?! masker oksigennya... infusnya..." ujar Yona panik saat mengambil masker oksigen dan selang infus yang ada di lantai.

"seperti barusan, seharusnya... katakan saja padaku yang sejujurnya secara langsung...", Haku menggenggam erat tangan Yona dan tersenyum "jadinya kan... aku tak perlu bertanya-tanya... apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan padaku... aku juga menyukaimu, Yona, sejak dulu... jadi tak mungkin aku menolakmu, kan? tetaplah... di sampingku...".

Belum sempat Yona memberikan jawabannya, Hak kembali tertidur sehingga Yona tersenyum dan menangis karena gembira.

"apa dia sudah bangun? saya dengar ada suara ribut-ribut tadi" ujar suster yang masuk tak lama setelahnya bersama dokter untuk memeriksa kondisi Hak "ya, ampun... masker oksigen dan selang infusnya sampai lepas begini... sudah sehat, ya?".

.

"yah, dia ketiduran lagi..." gerutu Han Dae yang menempelkan telinganya ke dinding.

"uh, dasar... padahal kita sudah khawatir setengah mati dari kemarin" gerutu Tae Woo dengan posisi yang sama.

"benar... begitu sadar dia malah langsung mesra-mesraan dengan Yona" angguk Jae Ha dengan posisi yang sama.

"tak masalah, kan? nona dan Hak sudah berjuang..." ujar Zeno terharu.

"ucapanmu seperti orang tua saja, Zeno" ujar Kayano tertawa kecil.

"terserah, deh... tapi kalian juga malah tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini untuk menguping, kan? dasar..." ujar Lily geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan pacarnya, sepupu pacarnya dan sahabatnya, argumen Lily disetujui oleh Yui dan Ayura yang menganggukkan kepala.

"anu, nona... apa saya sudah boleh masuk?" bisik suster yang menunggu di depan pintu tapi ia dihalangi oleh Lily karena usul Tae Woo dan Han Dae yang menekankan bahwa tadi itu adalah saat yang penting bagi Yona dan Hak.

"dasar anak-anak kurang kerjaan" ujar Kou menahan tawa.

Hakuya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala "kenapa aku bisa punya adik-adik seperti ini?".

"hei, itu adik-adikmu, lho" ujar Yohime tertawa kecil sambil menepuk bahu Hakuya.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah tiba di tempat ini saat Yona mulai menceritakan semuanya pada Hak tapi karena situasi genting sedang terjadi di dalam, jadilah mereka menunggu di lorong rumah sakit sambil menguping dari luar kamar.

Gigan yang baru sampai saat Hak meneriaki Yona, meniup asap pipanya "tapi kalau bocah itu bisa teriak seperti itu saat baru bangun, berarti dia sudah cukup sehat, kan?".

* * *

 **A/N:**

mungkin ada yang sadar, genrenya kuubah dari Romance-Humor jadi Romance-Family karena Author agak kesulitan menentukan humornya, entah ada yang merasa ini lucu atau tidak, tapi tentu saja humor tetap disematkan

dan ini mungkin lebih awal, tapi Merry Christmast and Happy New Year!?


	4. Fourth : Springs

**.**

 **Kouka Academy**

 **Four Season : Fourth – Springs**

 **.**

* * *

Yun membuka rapat kali ini "oke, jadi kita putuskan apa yang akan kita lakukan pada misi kita untuk mengungkap 'bagaimana hubungan Hak dan Yohime-senpai' serta 'siapa kekasih Yohime-senpai' dalam rapat kali ini".

"tapi haruskah dilakukan di tempat ini?" tanya Hak.

"orang sakit diam saja, selang oksigenmu saja belum dilepas" sahut Kija.

"Kija, lawanmu orang sakit…", Jae Ha geleng-geleng kepala sambil menepuk bahu Kija "kau tak mau membuat Yona-chan menangis seperti saat Hak kecelakaan, kan?".

Shina mengangguk "jika kalian berkelahi disini sekarang, bisa-bisa selang oksigen dan selang infusnya lepas".

Hak menunjuk Jae Ha dan Kija "saat aku sembuh nanti, bersiaplah untuk kuseret ke dojoku".

"kalau kau mau cepat sembuh, tidur, makan dan istirahat dengan benar?!" pekik Yona saat ia berhenti sejenak mengupas apel di tangannya, mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Hak yang kini masih terbaring lemas di ranjangnya. Yona tahu Hak pura-pura kuat karena ia tak ingin membuatnya juga orang di sekitarnya cemas meski kondisinya belum pulih benar, buktinya selang oksigennya saja masih belum dilepas oleh dokter.

"tuh, dengarkan pacarmu~" ujar Mulan yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik tirai sambil memakai jubah putih. Mulan diterima di universitas Teito, salah satu universitas yang terkenal dengan jurusan kedokterannya dan kini ia tengah menjalani pelatihan 'sehari di rumah sakit bersama pasien' dari universitasnya (sebenarnya Lily yang menyarankan ayahnya, Joon Gi si kepala rumah sakit untuk memberi izin melakukan pelatihan di rumah sakit mereka). Tentu saja ia mendapat izin dari kedua orang tuanya mengenai cita-citanya menjadi dokter setelah ia bicara pada kedua orang tuanya pasca malam natal.

"kalau begitu, marahi mereka… bagaimana aku bisa istirahat kalau kalian semua berkumpul disini?" gerutu Hak menutup mata "kecuali Yona, yang lain memenuhi ruangan dan membuat kerusuhan".

"jahatnya~ kami mengkhawatirkanmu, Hak~ karena itu kami berkumpul disini" ujar Jae Ha dengan lagak pura-pura terluka dan menangis.

"diam kau, buaya" sahut Hak.

"paling tidak, nona tak mungkin diserang dengan kondisi tuan yang seperti ini" gumam Zeno tersenyum.

"aku menemani Yun dan Jae Ha menjengukmu" ujar Kija.

"Zeno ikut denganku setelah kubilang aku ingin menjengukmu", Shina menunjuk Zeno "dan aku kemari sekalian menjengukmu juga karena diminta adikmu untuk jaga-jaga".

"jaga-jaga dari apa?" tanya Yona.

"tolong jaga Hak Onii-chan, kalau kalau dia dan Kija berkelahi. Tolong tahan dia kalau tidak nanti selang infus dan selang oksigennya lepas atau dia akan mengayunkan tongkat infus jika ada bahaya yang mengancamnya. By : Yasmine" ujar Shina melirik hp-nya sebelum melirik ke arah Hak "itu isi e-mail dari adikmu".

"tolong kirim e-mail padanya dan sampaikan padanya, jangan khawatir, akan kulakukan itu jika aku sudah punya energi yang cukup untuk mengamuk saat lukaku sudah sembuh".

Yona geleng-geleng kepala "Hak…".

"omong-omong, hasil rapat yang kalian bicarakan ini bagaimana?" tanya Mulan, ia khawatir sebab ini menyangkut Yohime dan Hakuya.

"karena ini menyangkut Yohime-senpai dan Hakuya-sensei, kita putuskan untuk tak memberi tahu siapapun mengenai 'identitas kekasih Yohime-senpai', meski banyak yang meminta agar hal ini diungkap", Yun menunjukkan sebuah kertas berisi daftar permintaan pada klub rahasia yang mereka buat "lihat ini, sebagian besar berisi permintaan untuk mengungkap hubungan antara Hak dengan Yohime-senpai dan Mulan-senpai, siapa identitas kekasih dari dua wanita tercantik di kelas 3 ini juga tentang rumor yang mempertanyakan 'bagaimana hubungan di antara Yona dengan Soo Won dan Hak' mengingat muncul rumor yang menyebutkan bahwa Soo Won sudah memiliki tunangan dan itu bukan Yona".

"kalau begitu, kita jelaskan saja soal hubungan antara Soo Won dan Hak denganku, aku tak keberatan sama sekali jika hubunganku dengan Hak diketahui, kurasa ayahku pasti senang senang saja lagipula dengan begini Kou Ren pasti takkan gelisah lagi" saran Yona.

"yah, tapi urusannya takkan rumit begini kalau sejak awal kau jujur padaku, bukannya malah pura-pura pacaran dengan Soo Won, kan?" sindir Hak.

Yona mengepalkan tangannya, merasa kesal melihat seringai usil Hak "masih menyinggung soal itu? minta kucabut selang oksigenmu? Sudah sakit begini masih saja…".

"percayalah, kau takkan berani melakukannya, Yona" ujar Yun melambaikan tangan "baik, soal identitas kekasih Yohime-senpai dan Mulan-senpai… lebih baik dirahasiakan saja… toh, kalian berdua juga sudah mau lulus".

"kupertegas sekarang, Kou Koryu bukan kekasihku, kami hanya sempat berkencan sebentar" tegas Mulan.

"tapi aku heran, kenapa kalian berdua, dua wanita tercantik di kelas 3 sekolah kita berkencan dengan guru kalian sendiri? Memang selera kalian begitu?" tanya Kija.

"tak masalah, kan? Cinta terlarang antara murid dan guru, bukankah itu romantis?" ujar Jae Ha terkekeh.

"tapi cukup sulit saat mereka kencan, mereka harus menyamar untuk tak menarik perhatian dan ketahuan pihak sekolah, meski kurasa mereka justru makin mencolok setelah menyamar" sahut Yasmine yang baru tiba sambil membawa baju ganti untuk Yona. Setelah dia memeluk dan mencium pipi Shina, mengacuhkan Shina yang mematung serta pandangan terkejut dari yang lain, Yasmine menyerahkan baju ganti untuk Yona "sebenarnya, Yohime-senpai pernah minta peralatan untuk menyamar semacam wig atau kacamata padaku, soalnya mama Setia kan jual itu".

"kakek mana, Mine?" tanya Hak.

"sedang bicara dengan dokter setelah mengurus administrasi, kira-kira kau bisa pulang saat pertengahan bulan Februari" jawab Yasmine.

"berarti kau sempat ikut saat upacara kelulusan kami, dong" ujar Mulan menyeringai, dibalas dengan seringai yang sama dari Hak. Yang lain baru akan mengerti saat upacara kelulusan. Saat Yona menanyakan apa maksud dari seringai mereka, Hak bertanya apa mereka bersedia untuk melibatkan diri dalam misi kali ini "akan ada kejutan yang menggemparkan di upacara kelulusan tahun ini".

* * *

Saat upacara kelulusan, terjadi hal yang mengejutkan.

Bukan karena Yohime dan Mulan yang menduduki peringkat teratas, bukan hanya di sekolah mereka tapi juga peringkat kelulusan nasional saat kelulusan.

 **Kejutan pertama.**

Yohime Kisaki dilamar oleh gurunya, Hakuya di upacara kelulusan, di hadapan seluruh siswa dan guru serta orang tua murid. Tentu saja adik-adik Hakuya (Hak, Tae Woo dan Han Dae) dan Mulan sudah tahu hal ini, bahwa Hakuya akan melamar Yohime saat upacara kelulusan. Yohime yang menangis bahagia, menerima lamaran Hakuya di tempat dan memeluknya. Saat sorak sorai dari para murid di aula mereda, suasana sempat tegang karena ayah Yohime yang terlihat seperti siap meledak.

Yohime melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke lengan Hakuya "jika ayah menentang hubunganku dengan Hakuya, apapun yang ayah katakan kali ini, aku takkan mendengarnya".

"kau benar-benar keras kepala, sama seperti ibumu…", Dal menghela napas, menutup mata saat ia menundukkan kepala. Setelah berbalik memunggungi Yohime dan Hakuya, ia sempat melirik ke arah Hakuya dan Yohime sebelum beranjak pergi "suruh laki-laki itu datang ke rumah kita untuk melamarmu secara resmi, aku akan duduk di upacara pernikahanmu sebagai ayahmu sebelum laki-laki itu membawamu pergi. Hanya itu hal terakhir yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai ayahmu sebab setelah kau menikahinya, dia yang akan bertanggung jawab atasmu. Setelah kau menikah, sesekali berkunjunglah bersama suami dan anakmu".

Mendapat restu dari ayahnya, Yohime melompat ke pelukan Hakuya sambil menangis. Pasca menyeka air mata Yohime, Hakuya mengangkatnya dan mencium pelupuk matanya.

"nii-sama, ingat-ingat, ini masih di depan murid dan guru lain" tegur Hak lewat speaker.

Yona yang membantu naik karena Hak masih harus mengenakan tongkat penyangga, tertawa saat melihat Jae Ha dan teman-temannya membantu Hak kabur dari Hakuya yang bersiap untuk menghajar Hak dengan pedang kayu di tangannya (dapat dari Mulan).

 **Kejutan kedua.**

Soo Won mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Kou Ren.

Setelah itu, Yona mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan Hak.

Tentu saja, tak ada reaksi lain selain ucapan selamat yang datang pertama kali dari teman dan sahabat serta keluarga mereka, terutama untuk Yona dan Hak.

Meski setelah itu, Yu Hon, ayah Soo Won dan Joo Doh, sepupu Yona dan Soo Won yang bekerja di sekolah itu sebagai guru BP memanggil mereka bertiga untuk menghadap ke ruang kepala sekolah tapi berhubung kepala sekolah mereka adalah ayah Yona, Il, pada akhirnya Il memberi ucapan selamat dan bukan teguran. Hakuya hanya mendapat teguran karena berani bermesraan dengan Yohime di hadapan para murid dan guru. Untung Yohime sudah lulus, jadi hal ini tak terlalu dipermasalahkan, lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya terjadi.

"asal kau tahu, Kan Kyo Ga, kakak Kan Tae Jun itu pernah bekerja disini sebelum akhirnya ia bekerja di universitas Kouka sebagai dosen sejarah dan sastra Jepang, dia melamar salah satu siswi yang baru lulus dari sini tepat pada upacara kelulusan siswi tersebut" tutur Il yang melihat ke arah Yu Hon dan Joo Doh "kalau tak salah, gadis itu dari kelas yang kau tangani, kan? Joo Doh".

"yah, aku sangat terkejut saat dia melamar Leila… memang, Leila cantik sekali" angguk Joo Doh.

 **Kejutan ketiga.**

Di depan gerbang sekolah dimana pohon Sakura bermekaran, Kou Koryu datang membawa buket bunga dan menghampiri para murid yang baru saja keluar dari aula pasca wisuda. Saat para murid akan pulang ke rumah, mereka penasaran melihat guru dari sekolah lain muncul di sekolah mereka.

Di lapangan sekolah dimana kelopak bunga Sakura beterbangan, Kou Koryu melamar Mulan yang baru lulus, ia berlutut di hadapan Mulan sambil memegang tangannya tanpa peduli pada mata yang menatap mereka. Nampaknya ia tak bisa menahan perasaannya, ia tetap mencintai Mulan dan melamarnya, tak peduli meski Mulan membencinya atau menolaknya nanti.

Mulan memeluk Kou Koryu yang berlutut di hadapannya sambil menangis, pertama kalinya mereka semua melihat Mulan menangis.

"apa ini artinya iya?" tanya Kou Koryu tersenyum sambil menepuk punggung Mulan.

"aku menunggumu jujur padaku, tapi kau lama sekali…", Mulan mengangguk dan tersenyum di tengah air matanya "aku cuma punya satu jawaban, kan? IYA?!".

Saat para murid melempar kelopak bunga Sakura pada dua pasangan guru dengan murid yang baru lulus dan akan menikah ini, Soo Won tertawa sambil memperlihatkan apa yang terjadi di sekolahnya pada Kou Ren lewat video call "bagaimana menurutmu?".

"yah, coba aku ada di sekolahmu~ aku serasa menonton film gejolak masa muda saja" sahut Kou Ren terkekeh sebelum protes "ah, Soo Won?! Paman Yu Hon barusan cerita padaku, apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa malah mengumumkan pertunangan kita di hadapan orang banyak begitu?! Kalau Yona dan Hak sih, terserah mereka?!".

Soo Won hanya tertawa renyah "dengan begini, kau tak ragu atau cemas padaku lagi, kan?".

"aduh… ada apa dengan anak-anakku ini? Yang satu dilamar gurunya, yang satu lagi malah melamar muridnya…" gumam Dal geleng-geleng kepala melihat apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Yona menghampiri Hak dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Setelah Hak melakukan toss dengan Yona, Yun dan ke-4 naga, mereka bertujuh berteriak bersamaan "misi sukses?!".

 **.**

 **~ FIN ~**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N Maya :**

maaf untuk ceritanya yang nggak jelas, sepertinya aku memang tak ada bakat menulis cerita kehidupan slice of life

tapi terima kasih untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini


End file.
